El Guardian del Destino
by angelpower
Summary: la persona q va a proteger a james tendra muchos problemas... solo léanlo
1. Default Chapter

El Guardián del Destino

CAPITULO 1

9 Años Antes...

James... James cariño baja a desayunar!

Ya voy ma, no me tardo...

Esta era una típica mañana en la mansión de los potter, una poderosa familia que vivía en el Valle Godric. Los integrantes El señor y la Señora Potter; ambos personajes muy influyentes del Ministerio de Magia y Miembros del Concilio Mundial de Magos además de su hijo James.. un pequeño travieso de cabello despeinado de anteojos que detrás de ellos guardaba el valor más hermoso de su pícara cara sus ojos...

lalalalalla... hola ma, buenos días

Bien hijo... estás listo para ir?

No-mamá, yo no quiero ir, me voy a aburrir mientras ustedes están en esa reunión, que tal si me quedo yo solito ehhh?

No! Si te quedas solo destruirías la mansión, además no creo que te aburras yo sé porque te lo digo.

AAAAAA esta bien!

EN LA REUNION DEL CONCILIO

Señores, la reunion de hoy es acerca de los guardianes. Sabemos que dentro de muy poco, una persona del mundo mágico tomara mucho poder y debemos proteger a las personas que pertenecen a nuestro concilio de acuerdo al oráculo del destino...

Pero como sabremos a quienes hay que proteger y conque tipo de guardián?-Dijo la señora Potter con un tono de suma preocupación

Bueno a continuación el Mago del Destino nos lo dirá

En este momento hay posibilidad de proteger a 4 personas de este concilio ya que son las más afectadas. A uno de ellos se le dará el guardián de la vida ya que habrán muchos magos al servicio del otro que querrán matarlo así que éste lo protegera hasta que llege el final de sus días.

A quien se le dará este guardián? Preguntó El Director Albus Dumbeldore

Este se le dará al Señor potter, El guardián de la profecía estará cuidando su misión hasta el día en que debe ser revelada y pasará de generación en generación hasta que llegue la persona adecuada para cumplirla y derrotar al mal

Es decir que ninguno de sabrá del contenido?

Así es profesora Mc Gonagall, solo una persona la escuchará pero falta mucho tiempo. El otro guardián, el de la tranquilidad, estará vigilando a todos los miembros del concilio y protegiéndolos de cualquier ataque; incluso desde hace mucho tiempo lo hace

Pero señor porque nunca lo hemos visto?

Porque ese es su trabajo, no puede ser visto; solo los guardianes lo conocen y uno de nosotros lo conocerá, incluso yo no lo conozco ese es el talento del clan de los guardianes, hay unos que pueden ser vistos y nadie pensara que son guardianes, y los otros nunca deben ser vistos a menos que ellos lo deseen.

Y que pasará con el otro guardián?- Dijo Dumbeldore con algo de curiosidad.

Jajajja.. no se preocupen, dentro de 13 años lo sabrán, por lo pronto creo que el guardián y la persona que va a proteger ya se están conociendo...

AFUERA DE LA REUNION DEL CONCILIO

lalalala.. que aburrimiento, no puedo creer que aceptara venir aquí, no hay nadie con quien pueda jugar o hacer bromas. Decía el niño con un tono lleno de tristeza

Oye... estás aburrido?. Decía una linda y pequeña niña que apareció de la nada detrás de el niño

AAAAAAAAAAAAA! De donde saliste! Eres un fantasma? Decía el pequeño

Ja aja aja, no tonto, solo te ví un poco aburrido por eso vine ya que mis padres están en el concilio a si que no puedo entrar, pero no me equivoco al decir que tu eres James Potter verdad?

Eh? Y como sabes quien soy? Respondía el pequeño con una voz llena de sorpresa

Fácil... el único niño que puede decir que está aburrido porque no puede hacerle bromas a alguien, eres tu... decía la pequeña niña en un tono burlón

Valla, parece que soy muy popular, diciendo esto empezó a revolverse el cabello. Pero bueno, esa niña no es tan desagradable y parece que me conoce muy bien y además es muy linda

Y apropósito como te llamas?

Soy Rina Dayana Angel, mucho gusto en conocerte se inclinaba la niña (hagan de cuenta cuándo en la antigüedad las princesas saludaban a los príncipes)

No el gusto es mio...

DESPUÉS DE LA REUNION DEL CONCILIO...

Hola hijo te divertiste?

-OH Si! Mucho, tenías razón ma, conocí una niña y jugué con ella mientras estaban en la reunión

me alegro hijo y puedes presentármela?

Claro. Dijo esto mientras traía a la niña de la mano. Y agregó. Mamá ella es Rina Angel y es mi nueva amiga

Wow, así que tu eres la hija de Andrew, mucho gusto pequeña; espero que tu padre te deje venir a visitar a mi hijo pronto

OH se lo preguntare señora potter, y fue un gusto haberla conocido. La pequeña niña inocente decía esto mientras salía a correr hacia los brazos de su padre y luego desaparecieron

EN LA MANSIÓN DE LOS ANGEL

Rina hija dime es el?

En efecto padre es el a la persona que debo proteger aunque no le puedo decir nada si no hasta que cumpla 15 o 16 años, pero me pareció un chico muy agradable, creo que me llevaré muy bien con él.

Eso espero hija mía, si dices que es él; entonces comenzaremos con el entrenamiento con el maestro la semana que viene, debes estar preparada para entonces

Pero papi, decía la niña con una cara de desilusión: entonces no podré ir a jugar con él?

Claro que sí mi angelita, es tu deber conocerlo como si fuera tu hermano, pero debes recordar que estudiaras la magia de el clan guardián y la magia que usan ellos, es decir la magia con la varita

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. 2 capitulo

EL Guardián del Destino

CAPITULO 2

Han pasado aproximadamente 9 años, James y Rina se volvieron inseparables, no se veía el uno sin el otro, jugaban, hacían bromas, salían a pasear; incluso aguantaban juntos las interminables horas haciendo nada mientras sus padres se reunían en el concilio.

Rina se convirtió en una hermosa joven de tez blanca ojos verdosos grandes y expresivos y una cabellera muy larga; digna de un ángel. Además, tenía incontables y agotadoras sesiones de práctica de la magia del clan guardián y de la magia común, y además disfrutaba de la compañía de james, como era hija única, el se convirtió en su hermano; pero siempre recordando que tarde o temprano se enteraría que ella era el guardián de su destino.

James, también había crecido mucho en los últimos años, se divertía mucho con la única persona que aparte de sus padres conocía todas sus facetas, ella era como su hermanita; además se había convertido en un niño muy apuesto, un poco alto, con su cabello cada vez más despeinado, y sus ojos cada vez más hermosos que eran parcialmente ocultados tras unos anteojos...

James hijo baja a desayunar

Siiiiii ma, ya voy

Hola hijo, esta mañana llegó una lechuza con esto, creo que te animara.

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, pero si es una carta de Hogwarts

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos.

Estimado señor Potter:

Es un honor comunicarle que ha sido seleccionado para estudiar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Le enviamos adjunta la lista de cosas que debe comprar para su año escolar.

Lo esperamos el 1 de septiembre a las 12 en punto, en el andén 9 y 3/4 de la estación

King's Cross en Londres.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Directora Adjunta

Queeeee bien, recibí mi carta, es fenomenal, a lo mejor Rina también irá voy a escribirle, a ver si se puede encontrar con migo para que vallamos juntos a comprar los materiales

- Me alegro mucho hijo, te felicito. Decía su padre divertido por la situación de lo contento que estaba su hijo al recibir la carta del colegio.

_En ese momento, se puso en marcha a escribir la nota para su amiga._

**Querida Rina:**

**¿Cómo estas? Te cuento que yo muy feliz porque recibí mi carta de Hogwarts y puedo estudiar allá, estoy que no salgo de mi felicidad.**

**Tu también estudiarás allá verdad? Espero que nos podamos reunir para ir a comprar los materiales y puedes decirle a tus padres que si puedes pasar el resto de las vacaciones con nosotros.**

**Respóndeme lo más pronto... James**

Esa misma tarde, una hermosa lechuza golpeaba la ventana de la mansión de los potter trayendo la correspondencia:

**Hola James:**

**¿Cómo estas, Me alegro que hayas recibido tu carta de Hogwarts; pero lamento decirte que yo no iré allá porque voy a ir por un tiempo a Beauxbatons(espero haberlo escrito bien o si no, mil disculpas), pero no te pongas triste aún así quiero visitarte antes de que te vallas así que te parece si mañana vienes a mi casa, te tengo preparada una gran despedida.**

**Perdóname amigo, sé que pensabas que iba a ir a Hogwarts, creo que te decepcioné, pero no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana mis padres irán por ti a las 10 am, si quieres venir avísame y no quieres venir de todos modos irán por ti... así que no quiero excusas**

**Nos vemos mañana**

**Rina**

Nooooooooooo, no puedo creer que mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo no estará con migo, eso de que va a ir a Beauxbatons! Eso es imperdonable. Decía James salido de casillas

Pero mañana hablare con ella seriamente, ella no puede hacerme esto, no me puede dejar solito.

Luego, James subió a su habitación y se puso a llorar, nadie nunca lo vio llorar a excepción de ella; nunca pensó en la posibilidad de separarse, siempre pensó que estarían juntos como 2 hermanos felices eso no es justo...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE 

Cariño... la señora Angel ya vino por ti... apúrate

voy...

Señora Angel disculpe la tardanza, ya estoy listo para irme con usted. Decía recobrando el aliento

Bueno hijo diviértete mucho

Adiós mamá

Después de un largo trayecto en polvos flu 

wow, que casa más bonita, no puedo creerlo

OH, gracias querido, no es nada. Por cierto Rina te está esperando en el Jardín.

James se apresuro a ver a su amiga en el jardín, y se quedó si habla cuándo llegó allá. Era un lugar de ensueño; tenía un pequeño laberinto levantado con grandes macetas de rosas, un inmenso y cristalino lago un pequeño parque muy lindo con unos asientos que parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas...

Al fin llegas James. Se nota que te gusta mi jardín. Decía una voz dulce detrás del impresionado niño

Me parece precioso, bueno ya que estoy aquí, que vamos a hacer...

Bueno como es tu despedida lo que tu quieras...

Los niños jugaron hasta cansarse, se perdieron entre el laberinto, nadaron, se rieron haciendo bromas etc.. Hasta que llegó la hora de tomar un poco de merienda.

Rina, dime la verdad porque no quieres ir a Hogwarts? Y vas a ir a Beauxbatons?

¿- Quién dijo que no iba a ir James? Dijo Rina con una voz bastante seria y añadió a su respuesta.

Mira James, el concilio me ordeno no ir a Hogwarts aún. No sé cuál será el motivo, pero no te preocupes cuándo sea el momento iré. Por eso no te preocupes

En serio entonces cuándo irás? El próximo año. Decía James animado

No James, más o menos en unos 4 años, aún no te puedo decir el motivo, pero no preocupes siempre te escribiré

Pero me voy a sentir solito, decía James a punto de llorar

Te equivocas James, nunca te sentirás solo, al contrario, presiento que tendrás unos días muy interesantes, en compañía de tus nuevos amigos, además intentaré visitarte cuándo pueda.

Me lo prometes. Decía James con un tono de seguridad

Claro que sí. Respondía ella con una sonrisa que tranquilizaba a su mejor amigo; y luego dijo. Mira te daré mi tesoro más preciado. Así tendré una razón para volver.

En ese momento le entrego una cadenita muy delicada que tenía una estrella y dos alitas a los lados.

Si es así, entonces yo te entrego el tesoro más preciado que tengo, y así tienes otra razón para volver a verme

Y así como ella, él le entregó una cadena con el escudo de la familia potter: una estrella, el sol y la luna representados en 3 varitas; que le había sido concedido el día de su nacimiento.

De esa manera, entre lagrimas y abrazos se despidieron los dos amigos, hasta que el destino los dejara reunirse de nuevo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. capitulo 3

El Guardián del Destino

CAPÍTULO 3

EN LA MANSIÓN DE LOS ANGEL 

Hija porque estás triste?

Bueno, me da tristeza no ver a James por un tiempo, además yo sé que todos los del clan guardián van a Beauxbatons para terminar su entrenamiento, además no le puedo decir la verdad a James, por lo menos aún no-madre... me siento terrible por no decirle nada

Hija, no te preocupes. Recuerdas el relicario que le diste a James, Bueno el te servirá para tener su presencia cerca de ti, y sentirás todos sus estados de ánimo así podrás escribirle y animarlo cuándo lo necesite.

Wow, entonces si es así creo que no me preocuparé mucho por él. Presiento que va a estar bien.

CALLEJÓN DIAGON 

Mamá mira, este callejón es inmenso, seguro aquí encontraré la futura persona con la que podré hacer bromas. Decía James con inmensa alegría y ansiedad

James querido, debes dejar de pensar solo en hacer bromas hay otras cosas más importantes... mejor ve a medirte tu uniforme mientras yo voy a comprarte los libros

Hola...

Señor potter, como está, espere un segundo aquí voy a tomarle las medidas para su uniforme

_Mientras le medía el uniforme:_

Valla tu también vas a entrar a Hogwarts verdad?

Así es, mucho gusto soy Sirius Black; y me gustaría ir a Gryffindor

El gusto es mío, soy James Potter y a mí también me gustaría ir, sobretodo me gustaría hacer muchas bromas a las personas jajaja

Bueno el día que vallas a hacer una broma puedes llamarme

Están hablando de bromas, preguntaban dos pequeños intrusos en la conversación de los dos niños

OH, disculpen yo soy Remus Lupin y el Peter Petegrew, y a nosotros también nos gustan las bromas

Eso está muy bien. Bueno amigos nos vemos en la estación...

3 DÍAS DESPUÉS 

Hola, James! Decían Sirius, Remus y Lupin al mismo tiempo

Hola muchachos.. Listos para un año lleno de emoción?

OH sí claro

_Después de ubicarse en el vagón del tren, los 4 nuevos amigos empezaron a planear las bromas para los estudiantes de Slytherin, sin embargo un grupo de 3 niñas los interrumpió:_

Ehhh, disculpen será que nos podemos sentar aquí con ustedes?

Wow, unas lindas jovencitas se quieren sentar con nosotros porque somos irresistibles... Decía James revolviéndose el cabello

Que? Oh no-querido no seas iluso solo nos sentamos aquí porque no hay más vagones disponibles (Este imbécil que se cree.. decía ella para sí misma)

Oh, disculpen por nuestra falta de educación, especialmente aquí la del joven James; yo soy Remus Lupin, el de aquí es Peter, El del cabello de pandillero es Sirius Black y al más modesto de todos es James

Mucho gusto, mis amigas son Wendy Mc Millan, Sora Nobunaga y yo soy Lilian Evans; El gusto es mío.

_En el transcurso del viaje hacia Hogwarts charlaron animadamente, a excepción de Lily y James que desde ese momento se cayeron mal, lo único que hacían era darse indirectazos de odio mientras los otros hablaban animadamente..._

EN HOGWARTS 

Wow, esto es impresionante. Decía Lily en un tono asombrado. Como soy hija de muggles estas cosas no se ven

Si esto es increíblemente bueno decía Sora mientras miraba hechizada el techo hechizado del Gran Salón.

Muy bien, Nuevos Alumnos Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Cuándo los llame acérquense para ser seleccionados para cada una de las casas. Decía la profesora McGonagall.

Sirius Black

Gryffindor!

Lucius Malfoy

Slytherin!

Severus Snape

Slytherin

Ana Johansen

Ravenclaw

Lilian Evans

Gryffindor!

James potter

Ay no ojalá que no quede en Gryffindor, que no quede en Gryffindor.. decía Lily con los dedos cruzados

Gryffindor!

Ayyyyy no que mala suerte

_Y así siguió la selección de los estudiantes, luego, después de algunas palabras del director empezaron a comer._

_Mientras comían, una lechuza blanca, tan blanca sobrevolaba a todos los estudiantes hasta llegar a manos de James:_

Valla Rachel, hace tiempo que no te veía has crecido mucho, me traes una carta de Rina no es así

Oh valla, ya te empezaron a llegar cartas de tus admiradoras eh Potter, decía una enfadada lily

Valla Evans estas celosa,

Eso nunca.. Pero bueno aver.. leamos para nuestro público la declaración de amor para potter

_Cuándo lily se disponía a coger la carta... _

Ay, esta lechuza me ha dado un picotazo

Ajjaja Eso es porque la carta es para mí y nadie aparte de mí puede cogerla

_Luego James cogió la carta y Rachel la lechuza de Rina le dio un suave picotazo en la mejilla a James y volvió a perderse con camino a Beauxbatons_

Vamos James ábrela y veamos que dice.. decía Sirius animado

Muy bien vamos a ver

**Hola James.. ¿Cómo estas?**

**Espero que Rachel haya entregado satisfactoriamente la carta. Como pensé que alguien intentaría leerla le di órdenes de no dejarse coger la carta a no ser que fueras tú.**

**Te escribo a felicitarte por entrar a Gryffindor y no me preguntes como me enteré si estoy tan lejos, cuándo llegue el momento te lo explicaré.**

**Te cuento que Beauxbatons es genial, tiene muchas cosas buenas espero contártelas cuándo valla o puedo pedir permiso para que tu mismo vengas y lo conozcas con tus nuevos amigos Remus, Peter, y Sirius; Creo que van a hacer muchas bromas nuevas especialmente a Snivellus o me equivoco?**

**De nuevo felicitaciones y espero escribirte pronto**

**Un Beso**

**Rina**

**Pd: Rachel dejo un regalo para ti en tu habitación, creo que tu y tus amigos le encontrarán utilidad... úsala bien...**

Wow, alucinante, como una persona puede conocerte tanto James? Preguntaba Sirius con curiosidad

Esa pregunta te la responderé cuándo la conozcas. Decía James contento de saber que su casi hermana estuviera feliz por él

Oye pero ella porque está en Beauxbatons y no aquí, Preguntaba Remus haciendo un esfuerzo por concordar ideas..

Bueno, la misma pregunta le hice yo, me dijo que iría 4 o 5 años a Beauxbatons y después vendría a Hogwarts, decía James con tristeza

Pero no importa, me muero por saber que regalo te dio y que nos será de utilidad para futuras bromas. Decía Peter entusiasmado

Valla, valla, valla, Potter está contento por recibir una carta de su novia que novedad, creo que no le gustará saber que coqueteas con otras

Estas celosa Evans? De que les ponga atención a otras y no a ti? Y además ella no es mi novia

Celosa yo? Ni en un millón de años.

EN LA SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR

Wow esto es impresionante, muy lindo. Decía petes asombrado

Oigan! Que están haciendo ahí, tenemos un paquete que inspeccionar, decía James con impaciencia

Es verdad, vamos muchachos decía Remus

Dios mío! Es una capa muy bonita, pontela James

No, es increíble es una capa de invisibilidad

Valla parece que tu amiga tenía razón, le encontraremos mucha utilidad, diciendo esto empezaron a planear las bromas que le harían a los de Slytherin para convertirse en los más grandes alborotadores de hogwarts

_Han pasado 5 años desde entonces, Remus, Sirius, Peter y James se convirtieron en los merodeadores más famosos de Hogwarts; además de ser los más populares claro está a excepción de Peter, pero los demás tenían hasta club de fans, cosa que molestaba mucho a Lily, que alegaba que eran unos odiosos especialmente el chico Potter._

_James por su parte admitió que le gustaba Lily, pero para ocultar sus sentimientos actuaba igual que ella, no podían verse y siempre peleaban hasta el punto de cansar a sus amigos._

_Con respecto a la capa invisible, le encontraron mucha utilidad ya que después de furtivas y misteriosas desapariciones de Remus, descubrieron que era un hombre lobo, e intentaron ayudarlo haciéndose animagos... y saliendo con el tras la capa invisible, además en este momento construyen el Mapa del Merodeador.. Que servirá para futuras generaciones._

Aaayyyyy despierten, se nos va a hacer tarde para llegar desayunar! Decía Remus con impaciencia mientras les quitaba las sábanas a sus amigos

Remus... yo sé que nos quieres pero no hace falta que nos lo demuestres.

EN EL COMEDOR

Antes de empezar a desayunar, quiero dar una anuncio; para inaugurar el año, vamos a hacer una baile el sábado de la próxima semana, recuerden persona que no tenga pareja no podrá entrar

Interesante, un baile, a quien vas a invitar cornamenta?

Ni idea lunático, ustedes ya saben?

SIP, vamos a invitar a las amigas de Evans

A Sora y a Wendy, es enserio, Valla me parece buena opción, si estoy de acuerdo con ustedes amigos. Decía un James contento por ellos

Y dime cornamenta porque no invitas a Lily, yo sé que ella te gusta?

Queee! A Evans? No gracias digamos que es un amor no correspondido, decía James con tristeza

Creo que invitaré a una chica de Ravenclaw me parece una buena opción y es una buena chica

¿Quién es? Pregunta Peter emocionado

Es Lila Patrick

OHHHHH, me gusta la idea es un soberbio reemplazo para Evans, te apoyamos hermano

_En ese momento llegaba una Lily muy contenta_

Valla Evans, vienes muy contenta parece que hubieras conseguido novio?

Bueno, decía Lily con una sonrisa, por esta vez no te equivocas potter, Albert McKenzie, con el que he estado saliendo me pidió que fuera su novia y voy a ir con él al baile

Valla, me parece una opción buena, claro mucho mejor que las anteriores; te felicito Evans. Decía tristemente mientras se retiraba para ir a clases, estaba derrumbado

Muchachos creo que tenemos un problema de mal de amores. Decía Sirius asombrado de ver así a su amigo

Oye, Black, que le pasa a Potter? Es primera vez que no me dice que él es mucho mejor partido que mis antiguos pretendientes, decia Lily con una voz de asombro

Solo puedo decirte mi querida Evans que esto es culpa tuya, ahora si me disculpa nuestro amigo en desgracia necesita nuestra compañía.

_Las clases para James fueron una pesadilla, por lo menos para variar encontró a Snivellus, un rato de diversión: _

Mira que nos trajo el gato? Snivellus siendo rechazado por una niña? Porque no me sorprende, decía esto sacando la varita dispuesto a atacar a Snape

Pero mira quien está aquí? El rechazado por la sangre sucia, porque no me sorprende?

No me tientes snivellus, ni siquiera terminó la frase porque ya estaba en el piso por un hechizo de Snape

Esa no te la perdono... pero no pudo terminar de hacer un hechizo

Potter, Snape que hacen... 50 puntos menos para Slytherin por atacar a un compañero. Acompáñeme señor Snape vamos a hablar de su castigo

_James estaba aún así devastado no le encontraba sentido seguir peleando con Evans, prefería dejarla de molestar con tal de no verla con su nuevo novio..._

James.. Vas a bajar a comer hermano? Decia peter en un tono preocupado

Más tarde colagusano, adelántate y guárdenme un puesto sí?

_Cuándo colagusano se fue, James sacó una cadenita.. la cadenita de Rina y exclamo:_

Porque no estás cuándo te necesito? Espero que vuelvas pronto, tú eres la única que me conoce y me comprende

_En ese momento llegó Rachel con una carta_

Valla parece que me escucho, gracias rachel, Vamos a ver que dice?

**Hola James!**

**Deja de estar deprimido por ella, yo sé que tú la quieres demasiado y te duele estar lejos de ella sin poder demostrarle lo que verdaderamente sientes, pero no te preocupes aunque tu no lo creas ella siente algo por ti, y eso no se puede negar; además no creo que dure mucho con ese muchacho Albert McKenzie, tú eres el presente y el futuro de Lilian Evans eso no lo dudes.**

**No pierdas la confianza en ti mismo**

**PD: Tu compañera para el baile me parece bien, creo que le daría bastantes celos a Lily, pero debes apurarte o te vas a quedar sin pareja**

**Un Beso**

**Rina **

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas: Q' tal les pareció, Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fanfic.. si tienen alguna sugerencia para los capítulos futuros pueden escribirme a really appreciate your comments

By…


	4. capitulo 4

El Guardián del Destino

CAPITULO 4

Creo que tiene razón. No debo abatirme, si ella lo dice yo le creo.. Vamos James arriba esos ánimos!

EN EL GRAN SALÓN

James! Ya estas mejor amigo? Preguntaba un preocupado Peter

Sip, muchas gracias, solo necesitaba ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Respondió contento

Creo que tu felicidad tiene que ver algo con Rina no es así.. preguntaba pícaramente Sirius

Siiiii, me envió una carta con Rachel y creo que tiene razón en lo que me dijo

Wow, esa mujer si sabe como ponerte de buen humor, creo deberíamos tomar algunas clases con ella que se titularían como calmar a James Potter en momentos de angustia y dolor. Ajajajja reía Remus divertido ante la cara

Parece que la novia de Potter volvió a escribir. Que te dijo para estar tan contento ehh Potter? Que terminaba con tigo?

Quien lo diría, Evans celosa de mi mejor amiga... me gustaría poner algunos puntos Evans, primero ella no es mi novia, segundo ocúpate de asuntos que de verdad sean de tu incumbencia y si nos disculpas tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte reclamos acerca de Rina así que adiós

Lily se fue devastada a su lugar en el gran comedor y decía para ella misma 

Parece que esa mujer es muy importante para Potter, me enfada que la alabe tanto.. Potter es mío. Espera un momento... que rayos estoy diciendo pero puedo admitir que... estoy celosa de la tal Rina, no eso no puede ser posible, Potter es un engreído, arrogante, egoísta, atrevido y demás...

Cornamenta amigo... creo que dejaste a Lily con la boca abierta. Dijo Sirius sorprendido, por lo general era ella la que dejaba a James sin palabras.

Que fue lo que aconsejo Rina, eso debe tener algo que ver no?

Pues.. Si, decía James orgulloso de sí mismo. Me dijo que dejara de preocuparpe por ella porque a lo mejor ella también sentía lo mismo por mí y no quiere aceptarlo

Creo que acertó, ahora que lo dices.. Creo que tienen razón. Amigo creo que tu amiga es más que una adivina. Decía Peter en un tono muy sorprendido

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS NIÑAS

Wendy, Sora, necesito hablar con ustedes sobre...

Potter no es así? Dijeron sus dos fieles amigas al mismo tiempo

Ehh sí.. Pero como lo sabían? Preguntó sorprendida

Fácil, ustedes se gustan, o bueno a ti te gusta no es así?

Noooooo, como me puedes decir que ese fulano me gusta, a mí me gusta Albert y por algo es mi novio no?

Bueno a ti te gusta, pero no tanto como te gusta Potter y estoy segura que él te gusta desde el primer día que lo viste. Decía Wendy con seguridad

No, eso no puede ser a mi no me gusta Potter, decía Lily con desesperación

Ah no? Entonces porque cada que James recibe una carta de su amiga, a la que tu dices que es su novia tu te pones de mal genio? Decía Sora para darle el toque de gracia a su amiga

Ahora que lo dices.. yo también me pregunto lo mismo, yo no-se porqué reacciono así no lo entiendo, decía una Lily confundida

Pero porque no aceptas de una vez que estás enamorada de James Potter eh? Intentaba sora de convencerla de que aceptara de una vez sus verdaderos sentimientos

Nooooooooooooo yo no puedo estar enamorada de James Potter

Bueno como digas, pero después cuándo sea muy tarde no digas que no te lo advertimos, además él está muy enamorado de ti y va a terminar cansándose y te vas a arrepentir. Decían sus amigas derrotadas.

Bueno, y hablando de otra cosa con quien van a ir al baile

Adivina? Decía una Sora muy feliz

Ni idea, decía Lily

Bueno Sora va a ir con Sirius, y yo con Remus

Queeeeeeeeeee! No es posible lo que oyen mis oídos

Bueno... ellos nos pidieron ir con ellos y nos parecen una buena pareja de baile... por cierto querida Lily, me dijeron que James va a ir con Lila Patrick la muchacha de Ravenclaw.

En serio? Decía Lily tratando de contenerse, y dime quien dijo eso?

Sirius y Remus nos contaron, incluso a ellos les pareció fantástico a que fuera con ella

_La semana se fue volando, todos estaban muy ansiosos por ir al baile a excepción de James, algo le decía que no debía invitar a nadie, que algo malo pasaría muy pronto y no podría ir al baile._

_Todas las muchachas de varias casas estaban esperando el golpe de suerte de ser las compañeras del más codiciado hombre de Hogwarts... James Potter, ya que sus amigos ya tenían compañera con quien ir._

Oye James, ya elegiste con quien ir al baile? Ya estoy cansado de decirle a medio colegio que no has elegido a nadie y que no sé a quien vas a invitar. Yo se que eres un gran casanova al igual que yo amigo pero decídete estoy cansado, decia Sirius con una voz de ruego

Sabes una cosa canuto? Creo que no voy a ir al baile

Queeeeeee has dicho, creo que no me he lavado últimamente bien los oídos

Lo que oíste no voy a ir

Y porque vas a privar a las lindas damas de Hogwarts de tu imponente estilo eh? Agregaba Sirius con voz preocupada

Amigo me vas a tildar de loco pero presiento que algo malo va a pasar

_Por fin llega la gran noche, todos están muy emocionados por el baile, pero para todas las lindas chicas es quien es la compañera del guapo James Potter, nadie lo sabe y sus amigos no ayudan mucho..._

wow, Sora están bellísima, no pude elegir mejor compañera

gracias, no digas esas cosas que me estoy sonrojando, decía sora con gran alegría gracias a los halagos de Sirius

Hola Wendy, estás preciosa lo sabías? Saludándola con un beso en la mano

Hola Remus, tu también te ves bastante guapo, creo seré una de las envidias del baile por ir con tigo

Ajajja no digas eso que me sonrojo Wendy!

Lily amor! Estás divina, pareces un ángel

Gracias cariño, tu también estas muy guapo

Bueno, Lily nos vamos? Mientras le colocaba el brazo para que bajaran al gran salón

Hola Remus! Sirius!

Lily! Estas preciosa sabías? A alguien que conozco le va a dar mucha alegría verte

Ehh?. Bueno no importa, y James? Yo pensé que estaba con ustedes, el no se pierde de mostrarse a las chicas

Bueno querida, la verdad no sabemos si vendrá o no, está muy extraño; si me preguntas a mí creo que no vendrá

Pero de que te preocupas Lily, creo que es mejor así no tendrás quien te moleste y tendrás una velada tranquila al lado de tu novio

Sip creo que es lo mejor! (No puede ser! Yo quería que viniera, quería verlo aunque sea molestarlo y que él me moleste pero quería verlo. Se convencía a sí misma)

MIENTRAS EN LA SALA COMÚN

Ahh, que paz se siente sin nadie en la sala común, decía James cerrando los ojos para dormirse

James estas despierto? Decía el director Dumbeldore sentándose a su lado

Profesor que! Que! Esta haciendo aquí? Yo no he hecho nada. Expresaba con su cara un terror que lo embargo profundamente

Antes de decirte algo me gustaría saber él porque no fuiste al baile y no quiero oír que no encontraste con quien ir, agrego el profesor Dumbeldore, como adivinando lo que James iba a decirle

Pues.. Vera profesor.. creo que me estoy volviendo loco, desde hace algunas semanas he sentido que algo malo se acercaba y muy dentro sabía que no debía ir al baile

Pues James, déjame decirte que no estabas nada loco, algo malo pasó. Miro Dumbeldore tristemente a James

Que pasó Dumbeldore, le pasó algo a Rina o a mi familia? Manifestaba su preocupación con su expresión

Bueno... tu padre James... tu padre fue asesinado, lo siento mucho

No lo puedo creer, pero él tenía un guardián como pudo morir, usted estaba ahí cuándo el presidente del concilio se lo otorgó

Si, eso es verdad, pero si el guardián también murió significa que el tiempo de tu padre en esta tierra había llegado a su fin

Para ser honesto profesor, me cuesta trabajo creerlo. Parece que ya empiezo a llorar, me duele mucho pero siento que es cierto

Dígame profesor, tengo permiso de ir al funeral de mi padre

Claro que lo tienes incluso yo voy a ir, al igual que Minerva

Van a ir? Estaba bastante impresionado

Claro, es un miembro del concilio y un gran amigo así que debo ir, por cierto una personita me dijo que esta arreglando el traslado de Beauxbatons para Hogwarts para poder acompañarlo así que ella también estará ahí para apoyarlo, por lo pronto quiero que se ponga este traje que mando tu madre y alistes tus maletas te espero en 15 minutos en mi despacho

_Cuándo el profesor Dumbeldore salió del despacho, James se sentó unos minutos a asimilar la noticia dada, su padre muerto, que Rina volvía, se sentía demasiado triste así que no-tuvo más remedio que ponerse el traje que le habían enviado de casa (Camisa negra, corbata negra, pantalón y zapatos negros y una capa negra que iba cogida a ambos lados con 2 botones con la insignia de la familia potter ah y unos lentes obscuros), luego alisto sus cosas, pero antes escribió una nota para sus amigos y la dejó encima de su cama_

**Hola muchachos**

**Espero que se hayan divertido en el baile por mí, lo siento pero algo grave ha ocurrido así que me ausentaré por una semana.**

**Les contaré cuándo llegue a Hogwarts, si de pronto estoy preparado para responder.**

**Discúlpenme por no despedirme**

**James**

Muy bien James, e echo un trasladador que te llevará al Valle Godric, yo tengo que dejar las cosas en orden primero así que te veo en unas horas de acuerdo?

Si profesror... ah y tiene mis más infinitas gracias nos vemos en unas horas...

DESPUÉS DEL BAILE

Ahh estoy muerto, llegare a darle una paliza a James por lo que se perdió es imperdonable, manifestaba Sirius enojado

Sí tienes razón. Bueno muchachas nos despedimos, gracias por una velada tan maravillosa

No nosotras damos las gracias, para ser sincera nunca pensé que pasaría un buen rato con ustedes, creo que me ha servido para cambiar de opinión, pero si no les importa yo también quisiera decirle algunas verdades a james..

Si ustedes lo dicen vamos.. debe estar dormido

James, James donde estas? Preguntaba Sirius

No está, miré en el mapa y no está en Hogwarts. Estoy preocupado porque no está aquí, además sus cosas no están

Remus mira no es esta la letra de James, preguntaba Sora con preocupación

Síi es esta veamos que dice

**Hola muchachos**

**Espero que se hayan divertido en el baile por mí, lo siento pero algo grave ha ocurrido así que me ausentaré por una semana.**

**Les contaré cuándo llegue a Hogwarts, si de pronto estoy preparado para responder.**

**Discúlpenme por no despedirme**

**James**

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, no puede ser, por eso no fue, porque él presentía que algo malo iba a pasar él me lo dijo y no le creí, ahora si estoy preocupado

Oigan que está pasando aquí, los gritos de Sirius se escuchan hasta la sala que pasa, Decía Lily enfadada acompañada de su novio Albert

Bueno lo que pasa es que James no está en Hogwarts, explicaba pacientemente Remus

Y bueno donde esta? Preguntaba Lily como si no le importara aunque en el fondo estaba muy preocupada

James Potter está en su casa señorita Evans

AAAAAAAA profesora McGonagall, que le paso a James

Vengo a traerles un mensaje del director, en este momento James esta pasando una situación difícil y no vendrá hasta dentro de una semana que fue el permiso que le dio el director para resolver todos sus asuntos, además me mandó decir que cuándo vuelva no le pregunten nada.

Ni siquiera porque se fue, pregunto un ignorante peter

He dicho NADA, a no ser que él esté preparado para responder, cosa que no dudo que haga el mismo día que vuelva así que ahora a dormir

_Ninguno de sus amigos pudo dormir esa noche, todos estaban muy preocupados por James, pero Lily incluso lloraba de la preocupación, su James estaba sufriendo por algo y no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo_

MIENTRAS EN LA MANSIÓN GODRIC

Madre... decía James sollozando, que pasó

Bueno, hace poco un mago muy poderoso que se hace llamar Voldemort mato a tu padre porque no quiso colaborar con sus malvados planes, exclamaba su madre

Hijo, tu padre te escribió una carta a principios de este año, creo que presentía que su tiempo se estaba acabando

**Querido hijo mío:**

**Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque he muerto, siento mucho que tenga que decirte esto por medio de una carta y no personalmente creo que no tuve el valor para decírtelo; un mago malvado esta persiguiendo a mucha gente poderosa y lastimosamente yo fui uno de ellos.**

**Esto será un shock para ti, pero a partir de ahora estarás al mando de la familia Potter, ya todo está arreglado, 3 días después de mi muerte asumirás el cargo de jefe de la familia, no te preocupes que Rina de ayudará, para este momento debe estar en camino, a ella también le deje instrucciones de lo que debe hacer.**

**No te preocupes por nada hijo, yo te estaré cuidando a ti y a tu madre, dile a ella que la quiero mucho; y cuídala tu por mí por favor.**

**Me despido no sin antes decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de lo que eres, y serás algún día.**

**Tu padre**

En ese momento una persona lo abrazaba, su madre, ninguno de los dos podía parar de llorar, se sentían fatales de perder a la persona que más querían

_A las 3:00 AM llegó una persona que esperaban ver desde hace mucho tiempo_

Señora Potter, James. Me alegro de verlos aunque sea en estas circunstancias

Rina! Dijo James de alegría y corrió a darle un abrazo y a llorar sobre su hombro. Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, mi padre murió y no quiero sentirme solito

Señora Potter, lo siento mucho pero déjeme decirle que nunca estará sola, el siempre estará con usted y siempre manifestará su presencia cuándo usted más lo necesite se lo aseguro

Muchas gracias.. y diciendo esto le dio un gran abrazo, me alegro de que estés aquí

_Ha pasado una semana desde entonces, el funeral del Señor Potter fue muy triste ya que era un miembro muy querido por sus amigos y familiares; como se dijo 3 días después en una imponente ceremonia James potter tomó el liderato de su familia; tanto él como Rina fueron nombrados miembros del concilio de hechiceros_

bueno, solo me queda una noche aquí antes de volver al colegio y creo que me siento mucho mejor, aunque no creo que hablaré del tema en mucho tiempo

Me alegro mucho James, si tu estás feliz yo lo estoy porque tu lo estás, y no te preocupes que te tengo una sorpresa

Si, pero te la daré dentro de 3 días ayyyy no tu siempre con tus misterios pero me alegro que estás aquí, no sé que habría sin tu apoyo, creo mi madre y yo estamos en deuda con tigo

OH no, para mí es un honor poderlos ayudar, por lo pronto duérmete que mañana volverás al colegio

EN HOGWARTS

Ya pasó la semana y James nada que llega, estoy por pensar que lo expulsaron, exclamaba tristemente Remus

No creo, nos hubieran dicho, creo que hace falta alguien que nos moleste, agregaba Lily tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, pero vamos a clase porque la profesora McGonagall nos puede castigar

Bueno jóvenes, el día de hoy vamos a transformar un alajero en un conejo, deben tarle 3 golpes a la varita y decir: trasnmorde, trabajarán por parejas.. veamos: Black con McMillan, Evans con Patrick y Nobunaga con...

_Luego alguien interrumpió a la profesora porque abrió súbitamente la puerta_

Perdón profesora es que acabo de llegar, James daba sus excusas a la profesora casi sin aliento

Si Potter pasa, no te preocupes ya hable con el director, ahora trabaja con nobunaga el ejercicio de hoy de acuerdo

Hola Sora! ¿Cómo estas?

yo? Muy bien y tu como estás, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos pero me alegro que estés de regreso

Valla parece que potter regreso de sus vacaciones, lastima que no te paso algo hubiera sido mejor para todos no crees?

Valla, nunca pensé decir esto pero me alegro de verte Malfoy, por lo menos tengo alguien a quien fastidiar y eso me enorgullece, decía james muy contento,

Ajá, así que confiesas que te gusta molestarnos.. Bueno lo pagarás ¡Serpensortia!

Uf, de la que me salvé ¡expliarmus, creo que buscar tu varita te entretendrá un rato mientras voy al gran comedor, podemos volver a colocar la guerra en juego, nos vemos luego

James amigo! Que bueno verte como has estado nos tenias preocupados? Dijo Peter alegremente

Estoy bien, sobrellevando las penas, pero de resto bien

Tienes que contarnos porque te fuiste súbitamente de Hogwarts para tu casa, reclamaba Sirius por una explicación

_El rostro de James cambió súbitamente a una mirada triste y melancólica_

No, Sirius eso no se va a poder, no estoy preparado para responder, me disculpan pero tengo hambre y voy a almorzar

Sirius... eres un imbécil lo sabías? Gritaba Remus a Sirius

Recuerdas que la profesora McGonagall nos dijo que no le preguntáramos nada a James porque lo que le había pasado era demasiado grave!

Creo que se me olvido, haciendo cara de niño inocente, bueno después le pediré disculpas vamos a almorzar

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

James! Cómo estas? Me alegro verte, ya extrañaba quien me molestara

Wow, nunca pensé que la señorita Evans me extrañara, creo que va a llover.. pero a mí también me agrada verte... ah hola Albert

Y enserio James que te paso? Porque te fuiste así? Preguntaba Lily muy preocupada

Sabes que Lily creo que ya se me quito el apetito nos vemos mas tarde en clase

_Luego james salió del comedor_

Ahora que le hice, se preguntaba una enfadada Lily

Se puede saber que le hiciste a James... ah no me digas, le preguntaste que le había pasado o me equivoco? Dijo Sirius

Sip, pensé que hablaría con migo y se puso de muy mal humor

Recuerdas lo que nos dijo McGonagall, de no preguntarle a menos que él esté dispuesto a hablar? Dijo Remus

AUCH creo que lo olvide (no puede ser, yo no tenía ninguna intención de herir a James, pero de la felicidad que me dio verlo creo que olvide lo que me dijeron y ahora está mal)...

CONTINUARA...


	5. capitulo 5

El Guardián del Destino

CAPITULO 5

peter.. Oye peter, sabes lo que le está pasando a James? Decía Lily mientras leía un libro

Bueno creo que es obvio no? El no quiere que le preguntemos nada así que siempre nos evita, yo creo que hará lo mismo hasta que recupere el ánimo que tenía cuándo llegó. Respondió peter en un tono preocupado

Si, además es nuestra culpa que él esté así y no podemos hacer nada. Respondió Sirius en un tono de resignación.. Oigan creo que la única persona que puede hacer algo es...

Los amigos de James respondieron.. RINA

Rina? Y porque ella? Preguntaba lily que ya se estaba poniendo celosa

Que? No es lo más obvio, ella es la que mejor lo conoce.. bueno nosotros lo conocemos pero ella sabe más de James de lo que tu te imaginas

En ese momento una lechuza ya conocida por los amigos de James se posó al lado de Sirius

Oigan hay correspondencia para James, pero como hacemos si cada que intentamos cogerla nos da picotazos, decía Peter con miedo

No, miren esta va a dirigida a Sirius. Valla ya te estas volviendo popular, vamos lee que dice, decían Lily, Sora, Wendy, Peter y Remus

**Joven Black y demás amigos de James:**

**Después de expresar mi enfado por no hacer caso a lo que les dijo Dumbeldore de no preguntarle nada, creo que debemos hacer algo, James está más deprimido de lo que ustedes se imaginan, y como él por temor a que le pregunten algo los ha estado evadiendo he decidido ayudarlos. He decidido darle una sorpresa a James esta tarde en el vestíbulo, así porfa convénzalo de ir a comer, porque tengo entendido que ni siquiera esta yendo al comedor; esto hace parte de mi plan para animarlo que seguro **

**Le gustará.**

**Sé que te preguntaras que como le voy a hacer un regalo desde Beauxbatons?**

Esa mujer es increíble, es exactamente lo que yo iba a preguntar. Dijo Remus sorprendido

**Bueno, hace más de 1 semana estoy en Londres debido a mi traslado a Hogwarts así que por favor convénzanlo de ir a comer usen su ingenio para hacer broma plis.**

**Se los agradece **

**Rina Angel**

Valla se nota que sabe lo que hace, y díganme que hacemos? Pregunto Sora sorprendida

Bueno, a decir verdad creo que es la única que puede hacer algo por James, nosotros ya hemos intentado todo y no funciona, no tenemos más opción de convencer a james que valla a comer y rogar para lo que ella tiene preparado funcione

Ahora tenemos que buscar a James.. Sirius mira en ya sabes que.. en donde esta por favor, añadió Remus con una cara enigmática

Bien espérenme unos minutos...

Que es eso de ya sabes que? Pregunto Wendy con curiosidad

Lo siento pero eso es secreto de estado

Oigan, James está en la lechuzería, la pregunta es, quien va a ir a convencerlo

Bueno, yo voto por Sirius, decía Lily. Es el mejor amigo de James así que es el más adecuado

Bueno.. tienes razón, pero hay una persona a la que le haría mas caso que a mi no es así amigos? Dijo Sirius con una mirada pícara

Bueno y quien es? Dijo Lily sin entender una palabra

TTUUUUUU

Ehhhh? Yo? Porque

Que el mismo te lo diga. Ahora por lo pronto vete a la lechuzería, tienes 30 minutos antes de que empiece la cena si que muévete

EN LA LECHUZERIA

James estaba absorto en sus propios problemas que no sintió que alguien estaba junto a él.

Hola James, creo que te interrumpí

OH, no te preocupes estoy bien

Dime vas a ir a comer? Creo que deberías estas muy pálido y creo que no has comido nada en los últimos 3 días y me tienes realmente angustiada

Oye estas bien, primera vez que me dices que estas preocupada por mí, te lo agradezco pero no tengo hambre creo que me quedaré un poco más a mirar el paisaje

James! Por favor! Vamos a comer, es lo único que haces quedarte aquí, todos estamos muy angustiados por ti, aunque sea come y té quedas aquí de nuevo pero por lo menos hazlo por mi sí?

Ahhhh esta bien, pero solo voy a comer eh?

De acuerdo eso me pone feliz (sí, ya cumplí mi parte solo espero que ella pueda cumplir la otra para bien de James)

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

James hermano! Que alegría viniste a comer! Ven siéntate

Valla parece que cumpliste tu misión muy bien ahora solo nos queda esperar(decia Sora a Lily al oído).

Alumnos, antes de que empiece el banquete quiero presentar a una alumna que fue transferida desde Beauxbatons y se quedará aquí hasta que termine sus estudios espero que la reciban y la traten bien...

Beauxbatons? Podrá ser.. se preguntaba James ansioso

Minerva, por favor trae a nuestra nueva alumna

Todos los estudiantes de todas las casas estaban expectantes a ver a la nueva alumna que pisaría hogwarts.. las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a una joven muy hermosa, de cabellos castaños y largos, ojos verdosos y profundos y además una túnica muy linda... ella no parecía ser de este mundo todos los hombres estaban anonadados con semejante belleza

_Hasta que alguien en la mesa de Gryffindor rompió el silencio:_

Rina! Parece que me cumpliste, había olvidado lo que dijiste cuándo volvía, expresaba un james feliz

Que! Ella es Rina noooooo.. esa belleza no puede ser Rina exclamaba Sirius

- Alumnos, ella es Rina Angel y ahora como todos los alumnos nuevos el sombrero nos dirá a que casa debe ir

Todos el gran comedor estaba expectante a ver donde semejante preciosidad era colocada... James cruzaba los dedos para que su pequeña hermanita quedara en Gryffindor

5 Minutos después el sombrero seleccionador gritó:

GRYFFINDOR

Todo Gryffindor grito de la emoción, especialmente James que estaba muy feliz, parecía que la sorpresa lo había puesto de muy buen humor y eso era lo que necesitaba.

Luego Rina hizo una inclinación hacia Dumbeldore y la profesora McGonagall y se dirigió directamente hacia James y le dijo lo mismo que la primera vez que lo conoció:

De donde saliste, Eres un fantasma, dijo una divertida a James

No tonta, solo te ví un poco feliz así que me pregunto si puedo hablarte

OH, claro que sí, soy Rina Angel mucho gusto (y realizó la misma inclinación que cuándo lo conoció)

No preciosa, el gusto es mío

Todos los demás de la casa de Gryffindor estaban extrañados por la forma tan cortes con la que se saludaban, todos los hombres de Gryffindor miraban con celos a James, el siempre cogía para él las niñas más lindas. Luego se echaron a reír...

¿Dónde he escuchado antes este saludo eh? Se me hace muy familiar Decía James bastante divertido

Así nos presentamos el día que nos conocimos, decía Rina casi ahogada de la Risa

En ese momento James se levanto de la mesa:

Ayyyy basta de protocolo. Me da tanto gusto de verte.. y le dio un abrazo y se puso a sollozar

Oye no empieces de nuevo, voy a llorar yo también, decía Rina ya con lágrimas en los ojos... además se va a enfriar la comida y no quiero que mi hermano favorito se quede sin comida

Los amigos de James gritaron hermano? Pero si ustedes no tienen el mismo apellido Decía Sirius alarmado

Si, nosotros sabemos, pero nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo que parecemos hermanitos no es así querido James? Decía Rina pícaramente

Efectivamente querida Rina...

Valla parece que James esta muy feliz y me alegra mucho, decía Lily un poco convencida

Y parece que tu tienes una nueva rival, agregaba Sirius muy serio

Ehh? Porque lo dices

Mira, con nosotros no tienes que fingir, yo sé que le tienes celos a Rina porque conoce tan bien a James que bien podrían ser novios; y además te da rabia por no ser tú la persona que alegre a James no es así?

Creo que me quedo sin palabras, respondió Lily pasmada. Sirius no se imaginaba que tan cerca estaba de la realidad

Bueno... creo que yo me retiro debo desempacar mis cosas, además debo hacer un pequeño tour para conocer las instalaciones y no perderme, si me disculpan debo retirarme.. y creo que mañana tendré el honor de conocer más a fondo a los amigos de mi querido James... dijo esto con un gesto pícaro hacia Evans

Aaaaa no eso nada, tienes las mismas clases que nosotros el lunes además es fin de semana, yo ya terminé con todos mis deberes así que tengo varias cosas que contarte al igual que tu, así que iremos a la sala común.. Necesito saber que has hecho los últimos 5 años. Dijo James en un tono de burla de un hermano celoso

Ahhh esta bien James?

Muchachos van a la sala común también?

OH claro que sí

Luego, James se puso de pié al igual que los demás, y luego cogiendo de la mano a Rina salió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, no sin antes escuchar la envidia de todos los hombres y la tristeza de Lily...

Remus.. Porque dicen que ella no es la novia de James? Preguntaba Lily algo triste

Mira Lily, una vez James me contó que ellos se conocieron cuándo tenían 3 años, y desde entonces son uña y mugre porque ambos son hijos únicos; nosotros le hemos preguntado infinitas veces que ella parecía su novia y lo que él me respondió es que el solo siente un amor de hermano hacia ella y viceversa además a él le gusta una chica de Hogwarts desde hace mucho y ella siempre que él se siente triste por ella, Rina siempre trata de consolarlo así que no sientas que ella es tu competencia porque no lo es. De acuerdo?

Creo que le tendré en cuenta

Mientras el resto de sus amigos se sentaban a jugar o a charlar un poco, james y Rina platicaban alegremente cerca de la chimenea, parecían muy divertidos recordando viejos tiempos y escuchándose lo que cada uno de ellos tenía para decir de su vida.. incluso sus amigos escuchaban atentamente si descubrían la razón por la cuál James no había asistido a clase durante una semana... hasta que James preguntó:

Oye, Rina que pasó con Leonardo, Según lo que me dijiste en la última carta se iban a comprometer no es así?

Bueno.. así era, empezó a hablar ella con tristeza

Recuerdas que el anterior jefe(el padre de James por si no recuerdan) tenía un guardián?

No me digas que...

Así es él era el guardián de la vida del jefe y como su vida se extinguió la de él también, diciendo esto empezó a llorar

Después de hablar de diversas cosas, de cómo era Beauxbatons, sus secretos, como eran las clases, los países a los que había ido con el entrenamiento que tomó; sus amigos se fueron a dormir ya que no le pudieron sacar información a ninguno de los dos.

James, ahora que tus amigos se han ido a dormir quiero confesarte algo, recuerdas que tu padre dijo en esa carta que me había dado instrucciones de algo?

Si así es, que tiene que ver todo esto con tigo

Bueno, la semana antes de que falleciera él fue a visitarme a Beauxbatons y me dijo que debía entrenarte

Entrenarme a mí? En que

Bueno, recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo en el concilio se destinaron 4 personas del clan guardián a proteger algo, o a alguien; incluyendo a tu padre

Si lo recuerdo, nadie sabe quien es el último guardián y menos lo que guarda... a menos que la persona que guarda algo eres tu! Dijo esto con una expresión de asombro

Así es yo guardo algo, o mejor aún protejo algo

A mi no es así?

Si, yo soy la guardiana del destino, de tu destino James, yo sé que debí decirte esto desde un principio pero me obligaron a guardar silencio en este momento solo tu sabes que soy tu guardiana pero nadie más debe saberlo. Yo sé que debes estar enfadado con migo y tienes razón para estarlo, en ese momento empezó a llorar

No te preocupes, yo te entiendo, además aún sabiendo que tú eres mi guardiana, yo te sigo queriendo igual... dime como no voy a querer a la única hermana que ha soportado todas mis niñerías eh? Y no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo con migo

Muchas gracias James, te lo agradezco (Luego se inclino dando las gracias)

Ah y cuando empieza el entrenamiento... hablando con una voz llena de energía y entusiasmo

Bueno aún falta la ceremonia de consagración y después podemos empezar el entrenamiento

Ceremonia de consagración? No me digas que es algo así, que tu debes jurar lealtad absoluta hacia mí y todas esas vainas...

Así es, no lo pudiste explicar mejor, decía seriamente, la ceremonia es en 2 días, así que mañana podrías ir con migo a un lugar, debemos ir por los vestidos, y así podremos pasear por un lugar que te gustará

Estas segura? Claro que si, yo te conozco más de lo que te conoces tu mismo así que confía en mi de acuerdo?

- Oye Rina que hora es? Rayos son las 5:30 AM, será mejor de descansemos unas horas...

- Si, es lo mejor... yo te despertare hoy a las 10 AM así que descansa... que sueñes con los angelitos.. No mejor que sueñes con Lily Evans. Diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a la habitación de las chicas

CONTINUARA...


	6. capitulo 6

Guardián del Destino

CAPITULO 6

Al día siguiente, a las 6.00Am las chicas se despertaron incluida Rina que no había podido dormir lo suficiente desde que se despidió de James, estaba preocupada de cómo tomaría las cosas después de lo que le dijo, así que sacó sus implementos y se dispuso a hacer sus cálculos de predicción.

Aaaeñelñe.. Buenos días chicas como amanecieron? Saludaba una somnolienta lily a sus amigas

Pues.. bien, a pesar de que nos acostamos tarde no crees que es un poco temprano, además vas a despertar a la señorita Angel, déjala dormir a lo mejor se acostó muy tarde anoche

Bueno no hace falta, la señorita Rina parece que ya se levanto, y estoy dispuesta a intentar sacarle la verdad sobre lo que está pasando.. respondía lily decida a atacar a cualquiera que la pudiera desafiar

Ay está bien si tu lo dices, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no te va a decir nada. Refunfuñaba wendy mientras salía de su cama

Mientras en la sala común Rina, repartía sus elementos para empezar a interpretarlos cuándo sintió que alguien la observaba: 

Hola Rina Angel como estas? Que tal pasaste tu primera noche en Hogwarts, preguntaba Lily para no desenmascarar sus maléficas intenciones

Bueno, para tú descontento de maravilla, y antes de que me preguntes a que horas nos fuimos a dormir, nos despedimos a las 5.30am es decir hace media hora

Queeeee! Tanto tiempo hablaron, sí así es, debíamos contarnos muchas cosas después de no vernos en 5 años. Respondió Rina lo más decente ante lily para no perder la compostura pues ya se daba cuenta de sus intenciones

Bueno, para serte sincera, quiero preguntarte que hablaron todo este tiempo James y tu, decía mientras colocaba una cara llena de seriedad y resentimiento ante lily y sus amigas

Bueno, señoritas con todo el respeto que ustedes merecen, creo que yo no tengo la obligación de contarte nada, si James no lo hace, es una falta de lealtad.. si quieres preguntar si James y yo somos pareja, creo que el joven Lupin te dio la respuesta, si no me quieres creer ese ya no es mi problema

Oye... discúlpanos, decía Sora con una tímida voz.

Nooooo, cuál discúlpanos, ella tiene él deber de decirme la verdad y si no me lo dice, la voy a obligar, _En eso momento sacó la varita dispuesta a atacar a Rina_

Valla, valla, valla, decía sin perder la paciencia, me vas a atacar por tener un acto de lealtad hacia mi mejor amigo y casi hermano; me doy cuenta que le das mas importancia a la verdad que a los sentimientos de james... me parece que demuestras de una manera muy errada cuándo lo quieres

Me estás insinuando que... Nooo! Eso no puedo soportarlo ¡Expeliarmo!...

_En ese momento Rina cayo cerca de la chimenea provocando que el estruendo se oyera en el cuarto de los niños_

Me vas a decir que estaban hablando o te seguiré atacando a menos que te defiendas... James nos ha dicho que eres muy poderosa bueno demuéstralo! Demuéstralo, decía Lily ya perdiendo la compostura de sí.

Nunca! Me OISTE NUNCA! PREFIERO QUE ME MATES A DECIR ALGO, además yo no tengo motivo alguno para atacarte, así que puedes seguir mandándome hechizos y no opondré resistencia

Cuándo parecía que todo estaba perdido, alguien en las escaleras grito 

LILIAN EVANS! QUE CREES QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A ELLA? EHH

En ese preciso momento Lily pudo reaccionar de la rabia que tenía 

Yo... este, no sé que decirte, puedo explicarlo.. Me dejé llevar. Decía tristemente arrepentida

CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ATACAR A UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE YO MAS VALORO! ESO ES IMPERDONABLE EVANS! TE ODIO, NO QUIERO QUE TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR.. NI YO TAMPOCO HARÉ EL MENOR ESFUERZO EN MOLESTARTE... NUNCA TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR. ! JAMÁS ME IMAGINÉ QUE TÚ FUERAS CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO ASÍ, ESTÁS ACTUANDO IGUAL QUE LOS DE SLYTHERIN.

Después de decir esto, James se llevó a Rina a la habitación de los chicos con ayuda de sus amigos, y dejó a Lily y sus amigos sumida en la desesperación:

No, Ahora si me odia!... esto no me lo perdono, como pude llegar a hacer eso, esa no soy yo! Que voy a hacer

Bueno amiga... si fuera yo creo que le pediría disculpas a Rina y a James, creo que esta vez si te pasaste, actuabas como una novia celosa, agregaba su amiga wendy en un tono de resignación

Y será que si me perdonan? Ay no _lily lloro amargamente_

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS HOMBRES

Dime preciosa estas bien, preguntaban Remus y Sirius ya que James estaba fuera de sí después de lo que vio en la sala

OH sí, gracias, esos hechizos son muy poderosos pero no lo suficiente. Decía con una gran sonrisa, a sus dos nuevos amigos

Que dices? Que no son lo suficiente mente fuertes para hacerte un daño real, Valla se nota que eres muy fuerte, mi pregunta es porque no te defendiste, decía Sirius asombrado

No tenía porque atacarla, ella estaba celosa y no había podido sacar ese resentimiento con alguien, si la atacaba sería mucho peor

Celosa? Evans? Pero de que? Me he cansado de repetir que no eres mi novia porque iba a estar celosa? Preguntaba James asombrado

No es obvio hermanito? Ella piensa que yo soy tu novia, porque te conozco más de lo que alguien más podría llegar a conocerte a menos de que fueran pareja, eso es lo que a ella le molesta.. recuerda yo sé que ella está enamorada de ti pero no lo acepta, decía Rina con la tranquilidad del caso

Valla, tu eres la única que atacan con hechizos, no te devuelve el ataque y no le guarda rencor.. valla doy honor a tu apellido, creo que alguien llamado James podría aprender lago de eso... decía Remus con picardía

Bueno... creo que eso se puede arreglar... decía James.. parece que habían recuperado su buen humor

Bueno y cuáles son los planes para hoy? Preguntaba Sirius entusiasta

Bueno, Rina y yo debemos ir a recoger unas cosas no sé a donde porque ella no me ha querido decir

En serio? Podemos ir con ustedes preguntaba Peter más entusiasmado de lo normal

Bueno porque no? Creo que a Dumbeldore no le molestará hablaré con él después del desayuno, pero quiero que los cuatro se pongan bien guapos que después de ir a recoger el encargo iremos a un lugar que les encantará

MIENTRAS EN LA SALA COMÚN

Bueno, creo que iré a pedirles disculpas... parece que han olvidado el incidente, decía lily algo insegura

Eyyy, es que estas fuera de sí, esto está muy reciente, de pronto por lo que puedo apreciar, la señorita Angel no debe guardarte ningún rencor, pero James sí, así que lo mejor será dejar pasar un par de horas

EN EL DESAYUNO EN EL GRAN SALÓN...

Wos, aquí vienen mis galanes favoritos.. Se ven bastante bien saben, Dumbeldore ha dado el permiso así que nos iremos después del desayuno hasta mañana en la noche así que lleven ropa de recambio de acuerdo?

Valla, creo que este será un fin de semana inolvidable para los merodeadores... decía Sirius con más entusiasmo de lo normal

Hola muchachos buenos días, saludaron las muchachas con alegría

Hola Wendy, Hola Sora, que tal pasaron la noche?

bueno, no nos podemos quejar

A propósito dónde esta lily?

OH ya viene.. Ah mira aquí viene

Hola muchachos buenos días

Hola! Lily Respondieron Remus, Sirius y Peter

Buenos días señorita Evans, dijo Rina con una pequeña reverencia y siguió entretenida con su desayuno

Hola James!

Ah, eres tu! Respondió despectivamente James... y a propósito yo no soy James para ti, solo mis amigos lo hacen.. y siguió entretenido con su desayuno

Ninguno habló durante el desayuno, Lily se sentía terrible, parece que James se tomó muy enserio el problema con su amiga y ahora ya como me habla, cuándo ya había conseguido un poco de familiaridad en él.. Ah como me arrepiento.. después de 20 minutos de tensión alguien rompió el silencio:

Bueno muchachos... voy a prepararlo todo para irnos, que tal si nos vemos en 20 minutos al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid, de acuerdo, Ah y no se les olvide la capa y el mapa, porque nos podemos perder, ah y la ropa de recambio sí?

Claro preciosa nos vemos.. decía Sirius con amabilidad

¿Cómo así que ropa de recambio? Se van de paseo?

Así es nos vamos de paseo hasta mañana en la noche, decía Remus entusiasmado por la idea

Y a donde van si se puede saber? Preguntaba Wendy con reproche

Lo siento preciosidad, es un secreto de estado, añadió Remus

Que horror, con ustedes todo es un secreto de estado... es que nunca nos harán partícipes de sus cosas, además Dumbeldore los va a expulsar si salen de Hogwarts sin permiso

Bueno, querida tienes razón, pero tenemos permiso de Dumbeldore, y su nos disculpas tenemos que prepararnos para nuestro maravilloso e inolvidable fin de semana... bueno mis queridas señoritas hasta el lunes

En ese momento salieron los cuatro a la sala común de Gryffindor MIENTRAS CERCA DE LA CABAÑA DE HAGRID 

Wow, así que tú eres la nueva adquisición de Potter, eh? Pues, diría esta vez que no tiene mal gusto o no muchachos... mucho gusto yo soy Malfoy y mis amigos

Ah si, he oído hablar muchas cosas de ustedes, lamento que no sean buenas

Así que piensas tentarme eh? Veamos que te parece esto ¡ Impedimenta!

Para sorpresa de los de Slytherin Rina cogió el hechizo con una mano y desapareció ante sus ojos

Co.. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Simples gajes del oficio, anti fastidiosos; y como ustedes me acaban de dar muestras de su amistad yo haré lo mismo ¡ vampiriosis!

En ese momento, al grupo de malfoy se transformó en un trío de payasos algo estrambóticos

Aaaaaaaaaa veámonos de aquí, esta bruja me las pagará algún día

Eyyyyy Rina, me pareció fantástico ese hechizo me podrías enseñar como se hace? Sorprendido Peter

Eeee claro, me encantaría, por lo pronto vámonos

Oye, oye, cuándo voy de viaje me gustaría saber a dónde voy y en qué me voy, decía Sirius con la piedra afuera de tanto misterio

Ah está bien si tanto quieren saber.. Iremos primero recoger una cosa al centro de Londres y luego iremos al Ultramar Festival en Cartagena; es muy bueno así que iremos a la playa, que les parece? Pensé que les gustaría

Que si nos gusta? Nos encanta la idea- _Decían bastante entusiasmados_

Bueno pero yo tengo una pregunta, en que nos vamos a ir hasta allá?

Bueno... nos iremos en mi auto, aunque no lo creas esta hechizado para volar, y tiene una especie de capa invisible como la de ustedes

Wow... espeluznante.. Que estamos esperando! Gritaron los merodeadores mientras colocaban las maletas en el baúl del carro

_El fin de semana fue sumamente bueno, los 4 merodeadores y Rina se la pasaron bailando y riendo, Sirius trataba de caerle a muchas mujeres bastante guapas por cierto... incluso aseguraba que si algún día quisiera tener una seria relación vendría a Colombia de nuevo. Visitaron la ciudad, recorrieron la ciudad de noche, se tomaron cantidad de fotos, aprendieron a bucear, aprendieron surf, y muchas otras cosas interesantes._

EL DOMINGO EN LA NOCHE 

AAAAA, estoy muerto. Decía Sirius cuándo se bajaba del carro y cogía sus maletas

Oye, no te quejes, todos estamos iguales no hemos dormido nada desde que salimos para Cartagena además mañana tenemos clase así que intentemos dormir las 2 horas que nos quedan. Decía Remus con resignación.

Si es verdad. Bueno muchachos espero que les haya gustado el paseo, de verdad me divertí mucho con ustedes

OH no, preciosa, el gusto es de nosotros, muchas gracias por darnos el fin de semana más maravilloso. Respondía Peter entusiasmado

Bueno sin más es mejor que aprovechemos lo que queda de la noche para dormir. Hata mañana corazón que descanses. Decía James tiernamente a Rina

Sí.. hasta mañana, que sueñes con Evans

Si, creo que lo haré

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

OIGAN! Dejen de dormirse en la comida! Decía Sora desesperada al ver a los merodeadores adormilados

No nos culpes no hemos dormido si no 2 horas desde que nos fuimos de paseo. Respondía Remus apenas consiente de sí mismo

Quien sabe que estuvieron haciendo este fin de semana. Me encantaría saberlo. Se decía Lily para sí misma

Luego Dumbledore repentinamente se para a comunicar algo antes de que sus estudiantes se marcharan a clases

Muchachos voy a comunicarles algo, esta noche en Hogwarts se llevará a cabo un evento muy importante por lo tanto todos los alumnos deben estar en sus salas comunes a las 4:00 PM ya que colocaré un escudo para que nadie pueda salir, cada uno de los prefectos espero que pueda ayudarnos.. Y la comida se les mandará por lechuza a cada uno. Es todo pueden marcharse a clase

Rina... Rina... te sientes bien. Preguntaba Sirius ya que veía a Rina pálida y con los ojos abiertos parecía asustada con la noticia

Es hoy no es así Rina?. Preguntaba James. Ante el asombro de todos sus amigos

Si, James es hoy... no me imaginé que fuera tan pronto

Es hoy? Que es hoy? Me pueden decir que están hablando?. Decía Remus perdiendo la paciencia, y al parecer no era el único. Sora, Wendy, Peter, Sirius y por supuesto Lily querían saber que estaban hablando

_Las clases pasaron muy rápido, todos sus compañeros notaban a Rina y a James muy preocupados, además por los pasillos veían que Filch estaba arreglando mucho el castillo. A las 4.00 todos los alumnos se dirigieron a las salas comunes_

Creo que me iré a arreglar, nos vemos en 2 horas James, recuerda que debido al campo no podemos salir, ellos vendrán por nosotros. Le dijo a James

Sip, nos vemos luego, debo prepararme para lo que nos espera de aquí en delante de acuerdo a lo que digan en la reunión

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS MERODEADORES

James, tienes que contarnos que es lo que pasa. Decía Sirius. Que se traen ustedes dos, nos están asustando, y lo que dijiste después? Que les pasa

Me encantaría decirle pero... desafortunadamente no puedo, pondría en peligro sus vidas, esto es más serio que hacerles bromas a los de Slytherin

No confias en tus amigos, somos los merodeadores lo recuerdas, debes contarnos lo que pasa...

Sirius, lo siento pero no es hora de que ustedes se enteran, si James les cuenta podrían morir...

Sra. Potter que está haciendo aquí?

Necesito hablar con James podrían salir por favor

Muy bien.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS

Rina oye, siento lo que pasó, no debí hacerte eso, creo que no comprendía porque James te aprecia tanto lo siento, decía Lily entre lágrimas

No hay cuidado, Decía rina sonriendo. No tengo nada que perdonarte, no te preocupes, pero creo que deberías darte prisa y descubrir lo que verdaderamente piensas de James antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Estas insinuando que... yo..

Perdón señoritas me pueden dejar a solas con Rina un momento por favor?

Papá.. Me alegro de verte. Sora, Wendy, Lily podrían dejarnos solos?

Claro estaremos en la sala común si nos necesitas...

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS MERODEADORES

Hijo como te sientes? Preguntaba la Sra. potter al ver el rostro melancólico de su hijo

Bueno... me siento triste, creo que la vida es muy injusta, decía James

Con tigo?

No con Rina, no me cabe en la cabeza que ella tenga que sacrificarlo todo por protegerme, además su prometido también, decía él apunto de llorar

Sabes James, me recuerdas cuándo tu padre se entero que Leonardo era su guardián.

Si que paso?

Recuerdo que Leonardo tenía 5 años cuándo se conocieron, tu padre lo quiso mucho, lo veía como un hijo y Leonardo siempre lo vio como un padre. A tu padre le afecto mucho, él dijo lo mismo, las personas del clan guardián nacen para proteger lo que guardan y cuándo la persona que protegen muere por que su tiempo se acaba, la misión se termina y ellos también mueren.

Lo que más le dolió a tu padre fue el juramento, ese juramento cambia de acuerdo al tipo de guardián que tengas. Él le juro a tu padre, que preferiría morir antes de que el se fuera antes de cumplir su tiempo, que estaría siempre a su lado sin importar las circunstancias para cumplir a cabalidad su misión. Sabes tu padre lloró mucho, exactamente igual que tu.

Pero madre, tenía motivos, no es justo que ellos sacrifiquen su felicidad por nosotros.

James, ellos sacrifican su vida para que nosotros vivamos tranquilos, debes ser fuerte ella no quisiera verte así. Quiero que te tranquilices, sabes lo que me dijo Leonardo la última vez que lo vi con vida

No. Que te dijo?

Me dijo que estaba orgulloso de haber ayudado a nuestra familia, y que en caso de que él muriera y dejara a Rina sola, te dijera que la dejara cumplir con su trabajo que ella estaría feliz viendo a James feliz porque la verdadera felicidad de Rina no se encontraba en este mundo si no en el otro

Pero.. Pero...

Nada, si ella te ve triste no estarás cumpliendo la última palabra del prometido de Rina, créeme, ellos seguirán queriéndose hasta que se les cumpla el momento de estar juntos

Ahhhh esta bien mamá, lo haré por ella. Decía james un poco más calmado

Bien, os vemos a las 6 hijo. No se te olvide ponerte el traje

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS

Cómo estas hija? Preguntaba su padre

Bueno, no me puedo quejar, pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasar después de esto, a James le va a doler mucho el juramento, aunque yo lo hice desde el día que lo conocí, permanecer a su lado

Hija... no llores, a él no le gustaría verte así desde donde este. Cálmate tu estas haciendo las cosas bien, mas de lo que nosotros esperábamos así que no te preocupes todo va a salir bien

Esta bien papá... creeré en tus palabras

Nos vemos a las 6 hija

EN LA SALA COMÚN

Pudieron averiguar algo? Preguntaban las chicas a los merodeadores

Nada. Intentamos preguntar pero él nos dijo que si nos enterábamos de algo podíamos correr el riesgo de morir, luego empezamos a discutir, y luego la mamá de James apareció y dijo lo mismo y esta hablando con James en estos momentos

Esos dos me preocupan, el papa de Rina también fue a hablar con ella, pero no pudimos escuchar nada, su padre al parecer hechizo las parecer para que no pudiéramos escuchar

_A las 6 de la tarde, cuándo los merodeadores y las muchachas se disponían a volver a sus habitaciones, se quedaron sin habla cuándo vieron a Rina y a James bajar las escaleras._

_James iba vestido con pantalón negro, camisa negra, en la cintura llevaba una espada con las insignias de la familia además de una capa muy elegante; y sus lentes de todos los días fueron reemplazados por unos similares pero un poco más oscuros, que lo hacían ver como un hombre más maduro y sexy.. Simplemente Lily se quedó sin habla cuándo lo vio._

_Los muchachos, se quedaron ver a Rina, estaba mucho más bella que de costumbre, llevaba un vestido blanco con dos aberturas a los lados que dejan ver sus esbeltas piernas, al igual que james, llevaba una espada amarrada con una cadena de estrellas que parecían ser de oro, una capa blanca con bordes dorados, y el cabello lo llevaba cepillado y suelto que daba más allá de la cintura, con una leve cinta blanca, aretes largos en forma de estrella. La hacían ver encantadora. Ninguno de ellos pronunció palabra hasta que James y Rina rompieron el silencio_

Wow, James, te ves mejor desde la última vez que te pusiste ese traje, aunque este como es algo diferente al último te ves mucho mejor.. Hasta dejaste a Lily sin habla. Decía su adorada hermanita

Oye... no me critiques, mírate, creo que nunca te había visto tan elegante, hasta dejaste a mis queridos compañeros de lucha sin habla jajajja

Si es verdad se ven basten bien los dos, pero se supone que adonde van, preguntaba Lily

Lamento profundamente que no podamos responder a esa pregunta. Decía James con tristeza

Acaso no confían en nosotros? No somos amigos? A lo mejor podríamos ayudarles en algo

Lamento decirte esto pero aunque quisieran ayudar no podrían es un asunto familiar. _Pero no era la voz de James la que respondía, detrás de ellos aparecieron 3 hombres y 3 mujeres todos más o menos de la misma edad de james y rina._

Muchachossssssss, decía James entusiasmado. No me digan que ustedes también...

Así es, no son los únicos protagonistas de la noche. Decía Jhon

Muchachos, quiero presentarles a Jun, Samuel y a Daniel Potter, son mis primos.

Encantados de conocerlos. Decía Remus estrechándoles la mano, y quien son estas encantadoras damas que las acompañan?

OH, lo siento no las presente, ellas son Tábata, Sofía y Yume; son mis familiares respondía Rina con alegría

Bueno muchachos, la charla me encanta pero nos están esperando en el gran comedor. Decía Yume a sus amigos

Esperen, ustedes están invitados a la reunión que va a haber esta noche? Y porque nosotros no? Decía Sora enfadada

Lo sentimos bella dama pero nosotros no podemos decir nada a menos que se nos ordene y que sea conveniente. Decía Daniel en un tono amargo y añadió, muchachos es hora de irnos

Bueno, nos vemos mañana decía James a sus amigos y salió detrás de Rina y los demás

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

_En esta reunión del concilio del clan potter y el clan guardián, nos complace hacer el juramento de 6 valientes que serán parte importante de esta batalla..._

_En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del salón, y las 6 personas entraron cada uno se coloco al lado de su guardiana y empezó el juramento, primero los protegidos empezaron a decir su palabra hasta que le toco a James hablar:_

_Yo, James William Potter, actual líder del clan Potter, te elijo a ti Rina Dayana Ángel Guardiana del destino, para que protejas con tu vida la misión que viniste a cumplir en este mundo, y cuándo tu misión haya terminado te doy libertad de escoger lo que te convenga..._

_James se sentía triste, nunca pensó decirle a su mejor amiga, hermana y confidente que él tenía el poder sobre ella, y que apartir de ese momento el era el dueño de su vida, aunque el peor juramento estaba por venir._

_Luego, las muchachas empezaron a decir cada una su juramento. Fue el momento más triste para todos los presentes, Jhon y Daniel habían empezado a llorar, me imagino que para ellos fue muy traumático escuchar esas palabras y eso que lo que ellas guardaban no era tan dramático con la declaración que le esperaba a James:_

_Cuándo sus familiares terminaron Rina empezó a decir:_

_Yo Rina Dayana Ángel, hija del actual líder del clan guardián, me inclino ante ti James William Potter, y juro con mi vida proteger tu destino y velar por que se cumpla, juro también velar por tu seguridad y la de todas las personas más preciadas para ti para que ellas cumplan a cabalidad su destino, arriesgando mi felicidad terrenal y dejándola para cuándo mi misión haya terminado. Tienes a disposición mi vida al servicio tuyo y de tus descendientes hasta el fin de los tiempos..._

_James estaba devastado, nunca pensó que ella al ser la guardiana de su destino tendría que crearle tantas responsabilidades, le faltaban las fuerzas para no llorar, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar cada vez con más rapidez; le dolía pensar que su hermana del alma pensaba sacrificar todo lo que le quedaba para protegerla a ella y a sus seres queridos, no había derecho..._

_Después del melancólico juramento, que por lo visto no solo afecto a los protegidos si no a todos los allí presentes, se efectuó una especie de banquete donde todos incluyendo a James se animaron a bailar, y como a las 6 de la mañana antes de irse todos recibieron algunas instrucciones y fechas de entrenamiento. Además de enterarse que Jhon y Daniel, y las primas de Rina estudiarían en Hogwarts después de estar una temporada larga en Beauxbatons y en Durmstrang._

NOTAS: Q' tal he, Espero que les haya gustado, lamento mucho en tardarme no tenía mucha inspiración para seguir.

Cualquier sugerencia se los agradecería mucho. Pueden escribirme a kiminifurerudakedeyahoo.fr

Salut, A' la prochaine


	7. Chapter 7

EL GUARDIAN DEL DESTINO

CAP 7

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR 

_Muchachos, debido a sucesos importantes tenemos 6 nuevos estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang respectivamente. A petición de sus directores, serán colocados los 6 en Gryffindor. Ellos son Jhon, Samuel y Daniel Potter que vienen desde Durmstrang y Yume, Tábata y Sofía JeanAngel._

_Todos los de Gryffindor viborearon a los nuevos integrantes de sus casas. Luego transcurrió es desayuno con toda naturalidad_

No sabía que tus familiares vendrían a estudiar aquí, un momento no siquiera sabíamos que tenías familiares en Durmstrang James? Porque nunca nos dijiste. Preguntaba Sirius Molesto

Ceo que eso no tiene la más mínima importancia

_Tanto Remus, Sirius, Peter, Sora, Wendy y Lily; estaban bastante molestos por la actitud de James desde que Rina llego a Hogwarts han tenido muchos secretos, presentían que algo extraño estaba pasando, además el no comunicaba nada y eso les parecía una falta de desconfianza._

_James no se sentía mucho mejor, estaba mintiéndole a sus mejores amigos y lo peor era que no podía decir nada._

Dime a que hora llega Marion Rina? Pregunta Daniel preocupado

Bueno.. no se puede ser a cualquier hora, pero creo que vendrá después de la cena. Respondía rina

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Gritaban los 4 primos eufóricos; y a que hora se supone que vamos a hacer tareas si tenemos que entrenar 8 horas diarias!

No se preocupen, por lo menos ustedes entrenan 8 horas así que no se quejen. Respondía Tábata algo furiosa

Que me quieren decir... ustedes 4 entrenan más tiempo que nosotros? Preguntaba James asombrado

Es cierto, nosotras debemos entrenar 10 horas diarias y el entrenamiento es 3 veces mas fuerte que el de ustedes, así que háganse un favor dejen de quejarse, nosotras no lo hacemos de acuerdo

Ayyyyyy esta bien. Refunfuñaban los jóvenes Potter

Lily, tu sabes de lo que ellos están hablando?

Ni idea peter, creo que es hora en que James nos explique algunas cosas, deberíamos de preguntarles a los 4 en el almuerzo

EN EL ALMUERZO EN LA SALA COMÚN

James, Daniel, Jhon, Samuel. Necesitamos hablar seriamente con ustedes.

Si, creo que ya sabemos que se trata pero no creo que sea buena la idea... decía Samuel con preocupación

Pero nosotros prometemos no decir nada, nos tienen muy preocupados.. Decía Sirius

Ahhhhhh esta bien, pero no diremos todo, solamente lo que no pueda afectar nada; además así podremos sacar muchas cosas que nos atormentan... Decía Jhon tristemente

Muy bien, por eso nos basta... James dinos que esta pasando

_James tomó aire y empezó a hablar:_

Todo empezó hace más de 100 años, cuándo el c... digo la familia Potter hizo un trato con los regentes de las 3 familias Angel: Los Angel, Los JeanAngel y los RiunAngel.

Fue un trato de casamiento? Preguntaba Lily como temiendo la respuesta

No exactamente. Respondió Samuel. Fue un trato de protección; aunque algunos de nosotros se han casado con personas de esa familia. El trato de protección es muy complejo, solo sabemos que los guardianes son escogidos por los espíritus ancestros de la familia Angel y son mandados a la tierra para proteger a alguien en particular, existen varios tipos de guardianes, y cuándo su trabajo en la tierra termina ellos mueren

Y eso que tiene que ver con ustedes? Preguntaba Sirius

Más de lo que tú te puedas imaginar, respondía Jhon ante un confundido Sirius

Esperen un momento... dicen que los 3 regentes de la familia Angel? Se refieren a Rina y a sus familiares? Pregunta Sora asombrada?

En efecto, ellas son las guardianas nuestras. Destino, Sabiduría, Fuerza y Unión. Eso es lo que ellas protegen en cada uno de nosotros

No puedo creerlo, y que protege cada una? Preguntaba Remus curioso

Lo sentimos pero creo que ya hablamos demasiado, pregunten otra cosa, eso no lo podemos decir, Respondía Daniel un poco triste

Esta bien, me gustaría saber porque se fueron a esa reunión en el gran salón y porque vinieron tan tristes? Decía sora con cierta preocupación hacia james y sus nuevos amigos

Bueno, él porque de nuestra presencia no lo podemos decir pero nuestra reacción sí. Decía Jhon conteniendo las lágrimas

Explíquense que yo no entiendo nada! Decía peter perdiendo la paciencia

Ellas deben sacrificar todo por nosotros, dijo James

Que?

Lo que dije, ellas sacrifican su tiempo, su familia, su felicidad, todas las cosas que una adolescente haría, todo por protegernos. Los de la familia angel, o bueno por lo menos los que tienen a alguien a quien proteger completan su felcidad después de la muerte, y parte aquí cumpliendo su trabajo

No lo puedo creer ellas hacen eso! Eso es un gran sacrificio! Decía Wendy asombrada

Una persona que hace eso, que se sacrifica por alguien, lo hace por más que compromiso no creen? A mí me parecen que ellas están enamoradas de ustedes saben? Decía Sirius un poco pensativo

_Para los muchachos, no fue nada agradable recibir esa noticia, estaban enfadados, no se imaginaban cuánta furia había en los cuatro hasta que James se levanto y empezó a pegarle puños a Sirius y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos:_

TU CREES QUE ESAS ES UNA BUENA CONCLUSIÓN!

TU NO TIENES NI IDEA DE TODO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO! NO TIENES NI IDEA LO QUE SE SIENTE PERDER UN SER QUERIDO, NO TIENES NI IDEA LO QUE SE SIENTE NO DESPEDIRSE DE AQUELLA PERSONA! NO TIENES NI IDEA LO QUE ELLA HA SENTIDO, LO QUE YO HE SENTIDO PORQUE ESA MUERTE ES CULPA MÍA...

James, cálmate por favor no entendemos nada de lo que dices. Gritaba Lily sin éxito alguno.

Lo siento james pero estas fuera de control.. Decía Jhon alzando la varita._ En ese momento dijo " Sueño de eternidad", James cayo al suelo quedando en un profundo sueño..._

Dime que les has hecho, bueno solo lo he dormido para que deje de hacer escándalos, aunque nosotros tampoco estamos muy contentos con lo que dijo Sirius, al contrario estamos muy ofuscados, estas ofendiendo la memoria de todos los que murieron por proteger nuestra familia. Decía Jhon más calmado que James.

Me podrías explicar que está pasando? No entiendo nada Decía Sirius

Bien, recuerdan el día del baile que James fue a casa?

Sí lo recordamos pero que tiene que ver...

Bueno, ese día murieron muchas personas importantes para nosotros 4. Murió mi madre y mi hermana. Decía Jhon con melancolía

También murieron mis padres, solo quedamos vivos mis 3 hermanas y yo, y murió una persona de su familia muy importante para James. Decía Samuel mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

Quien? Preguntaba Remus ya extremadamente preocupado

Lo siento pero eso debe responderlo él, decía Daniel tristemente. Pero lastimosamente no solo ellos murieron

Entonces quien más falleció? Preguntaba Sora

Bueno, los familiares de nosotros tenían unos guardianes ellos también murieron, lastimosamente eran la hermana de Tábata, el padre de Yume y...

Y? Preguntaban todos al mismo tiempo

El prometido de Rina. Decía Samuel tristemente. Fue la que más sufrió. Ella no fue al funeral de su novio por ir a acompañar a James en sus problemas, ella lloro mucho aunque James no lo sabe y pido que no se lo digan, ella nunca quiso mostrarle a James su debilidad. Él se siente altamente responsable por eso sin serlo y no quiero que le digan esta bien.

Está bien, no diremos nada. Lo prometo. Decía Lily

Lo sé. Ahora entiendo porque james te quiere tanto, eres muy comprensiva. Ahora si nos disculpan nos llevaremos a James, debemos prepararnos nos vemos.

A donde van? Preguntaba Peter

Bueno no lo sabremos

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

_A la hora de la comida, los 4 potter y sus guardianas traían puestas unas sudaderas a diferencia, todo el mundo les preguntaba porque vestía así pero nadie respondió. A las 7.00 PM Rachel, la lechuza blanca de Rina llego con un mensaje:_

_Muchachos:_

_Ya he llegado, James, Daniel, Jhon y Samuel los quiero ver en 5 minutos en el estadio y muchachas Jean Pierre las esta esperando en el lago._

_Este papel se auto destruirá en 4... 3... 2... 1..._

Valla se nota que han tomado todas las precauciones del caso. Decía Samuel impresionado.

Será mejor que nos vallamos no tienen ni idea como son Marion y Jean Pierre con el incumplimiento. Decía Yume burlonamente

Oigan a donde van? Preguntaba Sirius

Vamos a entrenar? Nos vemos mañana, le decía James mientras corría saliendo del gran comedor

Bueno muchachas, mucha suerte. Prometemos poner todo de nosotros

También decimos lo mismo cuídense mucho, nos vemos mañana en clases

EN EL ESTADIO 

_El entrenamiento fue algo complicado, para el calentamiento, Marion los puso a darle 100 vueltas a la cancha y 60 flexiones de pecho, además empezaron con las bases para aprender Karate, además de aprender a levitar y tele transportarse._

_Se caían con mucha frecuencia, perdían el aliento, sé desconcentraban fácil... que más decir fue un desastre pero bueno a las 3.00 AM ya habían aprendido a levitar y recorrer largas distancias en el aire, sin embargo estaban exhaustos. Después del entrenamiento cada uno se dirigió a su habitación y se quedaron profundamente dormidos._

EN EL LAGO 

El entrenamiento de las muchachas fue mucho pero. Cuándo llegaron el lago ya no era lago era fuego, Tenían que empezar con el enfrenamiento a soportar grandes temperaturas.

Además el maestro hizo que no utilizaran ni los báculos ni las varitas debían pelear con los hechizos, consigo mismas, (obviamente él creo una copia de casa una. El entrenamiento fue muy duro, ya que la copia tenía las habilidades mucho mas desarrolladas que ellas, además pensaban del mismo modo, el entrenamiento fue muy duro.

A las 6.00 AM, cuándo se termino el entrenamiento, estaban llenas de heridas, raspones, sucias, no tenían alientos de nada solo querían dormir, sin embargo el maestro que no podían ir a donde la señora Pomfey a que les curara las heridas, debían ser ellas quien se las vendaran y soportaran las molestias que esto podría ocasionarles. Las muchachas no rechistaron y con mucha dificultad llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, afortunadamente los muchachos seguramente seguían dormidos.

Sentían mucho alivio, no dejaría que ellos las vieran en ese estado.

EN EL GRAN SALÓN

OIGAN! DESPIERTENNNNNNNNNNNNN. Decía Remus con impaciencia

Lo siento es que estamos muertos. Decía Jhon casi adormilado

Luego que clase de entrenamiento recibieron. Preguntaba curiosamente Peter.

No te lo diré, pero te aseguro que no fue nada fácil, decía James. Me preocupa es que no he visto a las chicas desde que nos levantamos

De pronto cuándo Uds. llegaron ellas ya estaban dormidas no? Decía Wendy como si fuera obvio

Nop, ellas entrenan 10 horas, además no la viste llegar porque ella ya no duerme en la habitación de ustedes

A no? Entonces donde

Ella duerme con las demás quien sabe en que parte de la sala de Gryffindor, no tenemos ni idea

_Cuándo hablaban animadamente, 4 sombran muy pálidas y despaciosas llegaban al gran comedor con gran dificultad. En ese momento estaban tan adoloridas..._

DIOS MIO! QUE LES PASO. Preguntaba james casi llorando al verlas

No se preocupen, estamos bien. _En ese momento las 4 cayeron al piso debido a la debilidad._

Preciosa esta bien? Preguntaba Remus. Que clase de entrenamiento tuvieron que las dejo así

Solo te diré que fue extremadamente doloroso. Dijo Yume mientras trataba inútilmente de coger la cuchara para comer

AUCH! Ahora entiendo él porque de lo que nos dijo el maestro no puedo ni coger la cuchara. Ni modos no podremos comer será mejor que nos vallamos a clase chicas. Decía Tábata ya resignada

Ahh no de ninguna manera se quedaran sin comer, si es necesario nosotros les daremos el desayuno Decía Remus con decisión al ver a las muchachas en tan mal estado-

OH, no te molestes podemos soportarlo. Decía Tábata tratando de ser convincente

_Sin embargo fue inútil, los merodeadores se empeñaron en darles el desayuno, incluso no las dejaron caminar para ir a clase._

EN CLASE DE TRANSFORMACIONES...

Bien hoy vamos a ver como transformar una mesa en un perro. Primero le dan 2 golpes a la varita y dice "pemana". Muy bien ahora van a practicar

señoritas Ángel, el profesor Dumbeldore ha dado permiso de que se tomen libre las clases de hoy, además me llegó el informe que ustedes de Beauxbatons ya vieron eso no es así, bueno váyanse y descansen

Se lo agradecemos. _Las 4 salieron del salón ante la mirada de tristeza de sus amigos._

EN EL ALMUERZO 

Sinceramente estoy muy preocupado. Decía Daniel

Sí y yo. Decía Lily creo que deberíamos ir a mirar como están

Creo que iré yo. Dijo Sirius con determinación Si están muy mal les aviso

EN LA SALA COMUN

Bueno ya estoy aquí, pero ahora como encuentro la habitación de ellas... aaaa ya sé con el mapa, espero que este ahí.

_En efecto, después de unos segundos de mirar el mapa llegó a la habitación. Cuándo entro silenciosamente vio a 3 muchachas en sus respectivas camas. 3 de ellas dormían y una parecía estar en la ducha, Cuándo Rina salió, este la vio llorando parecía estar llena de vendajes parecía una momia..._

DIOS MÍO RINA! MIRA COMO ESTAS? VAMOS DONDE LA SEÑORA POMFEY ELLA TE CURARÁ. Dijo Sirius preocupado al verla en ese estado

Gracias Sirius por tu preocupación pero no podemos ir. El maestro nos prohibió ir, debemos soportar todas las incomodidades que todas estas heridas nos puedan causar. Decía Rina con tristeza

ESO ES INJUSTO! MIRA COMO ESTAS! TE IMAGINAS COMO SÉ PONDRA JAMES CUANDO SE ENTERE, QUE CLASE DE ENTRENAMIENDO TUBIERON! JAMES NO LLEGÓ ASÍ! DIME!

Te lo diré si me prometes no contarle a James, como ya te habrás enterado, nosotras como guardianas debemos estar preparadas para protegerlos a ellos.

Muy bien te lo prometo, pero cuéntame me tienes muy preocupado

Bueno.. tuvimos que entrenado en un lago de fuego

Un lago de fuego? Pero aquí no hay tal cosa

Lo se, nuestro maestro transformo el lago en fuego para nuestro entrenamiento para soportar altas temperaturas, además nos hizo pelear sin varita contra unas copias que hizo de nosotras.

Increíble! Pero como pelean si varita eso es imposible. Decía asombrado

Claro que es posible, nosotras fuimos entrenadas desde los 3 años para usar hechizos sin varita, pero sin muy diferentes y poderosos.

Wow, ahora entiendo porque. No te preocupes, no le diré nada a James ni a nadie pero con una condición.

Condición? Creo que conociéndote no tengo opción verdad, decía divertida

Me temo que no.

Ahhhh esta bien, que me propones

Que me dejes cuidarte cada que vengas de los entrenamientos, yo se que no es mucho, pero me gustaría hacer algo por ti.

Esta bien, acepto. Y es mejor que te vallas a clase, se van preocupar si te ven aquí. Ah yo te pido un favor, no le digas a nadie donde queda nuestro dormitorio. Colocaré un hechizo anti rastreo para que nadie sepa si siquiera James donde queda. Esta bien

Muy bien. Me voy a clase que descanses.

MAS TARDE EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

Muchachos, les tengo una noticia. La próxima semana se habrá un baile para celebrar el inicio de la navidad. Es todo puedes empezar a comer.

_En ese momento una lechuza cayó en manos de yume. Su cara cambió totalmente, estaba pálida, parece que ya sabía el contenido de la carta._

**Hola muchachas!. No dejen que ninguno lea esta carta. Les informo que no deben aceptar ninguna invitación al baile, si es necesario digan que ya tienen con quien ir. Algo malo esta pasando cerca de Hogwarts y necesitamos su ayuda. Vengan rápido a la oficina de Dumbeldore.**

**Marion**

Muchachas que les pasa, están pálidas. Preguntaba Remus

Ehh no nada, creo que se me han quitado las ganas de comer. Decía Yume

Y a mi

Y a nosotras también, nos vemos mañana en clase chicos.

Espero que tengas la oportunidad de invitar a la señorita evans al baile, recuerda que ella ya no tiene novio. Le decía Rina a James mientras este se ponía como un tomate.

Ehh este James... puedo preguntarte algo? Decía Sirius algo asustado y serio

Claro dime.

Bueno.. es que yoooo me preguntaba sí...

Habla ya!

No había inconveniente si invitaba a Rina al baile. Decía bastante rojo

En serio? No me digas que te gusta mi hermanita eh?

Pues... no lo sé, aún lo intento averiguar

Bueno si lo pones así creo q no hay ningún problema por mí.

EN LA OFICINA DE DUMBLEDORE

Bien ya estamos aquí dígannos que es lo importante

Bien, iré directo al grano. Voldemort se está moviendo hacia Hogwarts, y tememos que a ellos les haga algo, ustedes mas que nadie saben las intenciones de acabar con todos los Potter.

Bien y cuál es el plan? Preguntaba Tábata algo preocupada

Los 7 escudos sagrados

No me digas que...

Así es, ustedes se encargarán de haces los 3 escudos de afuera, los 2 siguientes los haremos Jean Pierre y yo, los otros interiores los harán los líderes del clan guardián

Pero.. Para eso hay que tener una preparación diaria, como haremos si estamos en clase.

Hable con Dumbledore y ha dado permiso para que se ausenten lo que queda de esta semana y la otra, como el entrenamiento para esto es por medio de la meditación, haremos un hechizo de sueño eterno y así podrán aparte de curar sus heridas y entrenar

Muy bien, pueden retirarse a clase, ahora vallan a clase y coman bien, colocaremos el hechizo cuándo lleguen de comer

DESPUÉS DE LA CENA

Este... Rina, puedo hablar con tigo un momento? Decía Sirius algo colorado

Si, claro, dime.

Bueno... yo me preguntaba sí... este yo.. Digo hu... ach que si tu querías ir al baile con migo!

No sabes cuánto me halaga eso Sirius... pero ya tengo con quien ir... de verdad lo siento. Decía Rina tristemente

OH no te preocupes, iremos en otra ocasión. Decía Sirius aguantando las ganas de llorar. Pero al menos dime quien es tu afortunado acompañante?

Ehh este.. Es un secreto? Agregaba mientras mentalmente decía(Que ya no me pregunte más, Él es capaz de sacarme la verdad)

Me estas diciendo la verdad?.. Es que siento como sí tu. _pero no lo dejaron continuar_

Disculpen. Rina vamos a comenzar, sube las demás están arriba. Decía Marion. Joven Black, James me ha hablado mucho de usted sabe?

Ohh, gracias

Bien, debo irme, nos vemos después Sirius. Dijo esto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se dirigía a toda prisa hacia su recámara

Debo contarle esto a James

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS

Hola Canuto! Que tal, me vas a dar el honor de ir con mi hermanita al baile?

Nop. Decía tristemente, ella me dijo que ya tenía alguien con quien ir, pero a decir verdad no le creí

Y eso? Decía James preocupado

Bueno, se puso nerviosa cuándo le pregunte con quien iba... iba a intentar sacarle la verdad, pero una muchacha muy linda por cierto me interrumpió.

Una mujer?

Si, y me dijo que te conocía.. creo que se llamaba Marion

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, Marion esta aquí? Eso esta muy raro

Porque la conoces? Claro es una guardiana, ella es la que nos estrena a mis primos y a mí. Por casualidad no iba un hombre con ella?

Ahora que lo dices.. Sí

Dios mío! Algo debe estar pasando para que Marion y Jean Pierre estén aquí, necesito averiguar que esta pasando aquí, pero no sé dónde esta la habitación de ellas...

Ay Cornamenta, si supieras que yo si sé donde esta... me matarías, y ella me mataría si te digo donde esta, la mejor será no decir nada.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS GUARDIANAS 

Bien vamos a comenzar

_Las 4 muchachas se recostaron en sus respectivas camas. En ese momento Rina y Jean Pierre exclamaron. Sueño de eternidad, que solo vienes en las noches quédate con nosotros y dale descanso a estos 6 guardianes que presentes estamos, para que le des descanso a nuestros cuerpos y que en 10 días despertemos, listos y frescos para nuestro trabajo cumplir... sueño de eternidad derrama tu magia sobre nosotros y prepara nuestros espíritus para nuestra misión._

_Después de recitar el conjuro, un manto azul cubrió a los 6 presentes, y todos quedaron profundamente dormidos._

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS 

JAMES! JAMES!

Que esta pasando muchachos, pregunbata Remus por tanta gritería

Ya viste la cadena James? Decía Daniel preocupado

No que pasa?

NO LA HAS VISTO! ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE... SI NO HAS VISTO LOS ESCUDOS ESTÁN ACTIVOS. Gritaba Samuel a James

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. CÓMO ASÍ QUE ESTÁN ACTIVOS DONDE ESTÁN ELLAS ENTONCES?

Alto ahí, antes de que sigan me explican que son los escudos?

Bueno... has visto la cadena de estrellas que tengo? O bueno es propiedad de Rina, generalmente cuándo esa estrella se torna blanca es porque se activa un escudo de protección sobre nosotros. Decía James

Y eso que tiene de malo? Decía Remus sin entender nada

Bueno, significa que en esto momento ellas no están en condiciones de vigilarnos y la energía que tiene la cadena lo hace por ellas me entiendes?

Sí así lo pones.. Será que tiene algo que ver que la persona que los entrena a ustedes estaría aquí?

Creo que sí, será mejor esperar hasta mañana y preguntar

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LILY Y SUS AMIGAS

Díganme con quien van a ir al baile?

Bueno, yo voy a ir con Remus! Decía Sora muy contenta

Yo con Daniel, el primo de Potter... y me imagino señorita Evans que esta esperando que tu amado potter te pida que valla con tigo no?

Bueno... a decir verdad no creo que valla con migo, yo creo que va a decirle a Rina que valla con él. Decía tristemente

A decir vedad te equivocas querida amiga

Porque dices eso Yume?

Bueno que no es obvio? Además cuándo salimos del gran comedor, escuche decirle Rina a James que ella esperaba que te invitara; además Sirius me dijo que tenía pensado invitar a Rina al baile.

En serio? Valla que felicidad. Decía Lily mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. Solo espero que se me cumpla.

_Pasaron 2 días desde entonces, nadie en la torre de Gryffindor había visto a las 4 muchachas, nadie daba razón de ellas. Sirius por su parte había intentado ingresar al dormitorio de ellas pero parecía haber desaparecido de ese lugar; James, Daniel, Samuel y Jhon no habían encontrado respuesta aunque indagaron en todo el colegio, y mandaron cartas a sus familiares no hallaron respuesta..._

Oye James han sabido algo de ellas? Preguntaba Lily preocupada al ver la expresión de James

No, el último que las vio, o bueno el último que vió a Rina fue Sirius, desde entonces nadie ha sabido nada de ellas y me estoy preocupando

No-te angustis seguro en estos días aparecerán

Gracias lyls, a propósito quería preguntarte sí... tu... este yo.. ehh

Si james dime(mientras pensaba: ¡¡¡¡¡ por fin... se me cumplió!)

Si tu querías ir al baile con migo... mientras bajaba la cabeza de lo rojo que estaba

Me encantaría, decía contenta, mientras se alejaba de él

CONTINUARÁ...

Q les pareció? Dejen reviews me gustaría saber q piensan de mi fic

THANKS

AU REVOIR


	8. Chapter 8

EL GUARDIAN DEL DESTINO

CAP 7

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR 

_Muchachos, debido a sucesos importantes tenemos 6 nuevos estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang respectivamente. A petición de sus directores, serán colocados los 6 en Gryffindor. Ellos son Jhon, Samuel y Daniel Potter que vienen desde Durmstrang y Yume, Tábata y Sofía JeanAngel._

_Todos los de Gryffindor viborearon a los nuevos integrantes de sus casas. Luego transcurrió es desayuno con toda naturalidad_

No sabía que tus familiares vendrían a estudiar aquí, un momento no siquiera sabíamos que tenías familiares en Durmstrang James? Porque nunca nos dijiste. Preguntaba Sirius Molesto

Ceo que eso no tiene la más mínima importancia

_Tanto Remus, Sirius, Peter, Sora, Wendy y Lily; estaban bastante molestos por la actitud de James desde que Rina llego a Hogwarts han tenido muchos secretos, presentían que algo extraño estaba pasando, además el no comunicaba nada y eso les parecía una falta de desconfianza._

_James no se sentía mucho mejor, estaba mintiéndole a sus mejores amigos y lo peor era que no podía decir nada._

Dime a que hora llega Marion Rina? Pregunta Daniel preocupado

Bueno.. no se puede ser a cualquier hora, pero creo que vendrá después de la cena. Respondía rina

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Gritaban los 4 primos eufóricos; y a que hora se supone que vamos a hacer tareas si tenemos que entrenar 8 horas diarias!

No se preocupen, por lo menos ustedes entrenan 8 horas así que no se quejen. Respondía Tábata algo furiosa

Que me quieren decir... ustedes 4 entrenan más tiempo que nosotros? Preguntaba James asombrado

Es cierto, nosotras debemos entrenar 10 horas diarias y el entrenamiento es 3 veces mas fuerte que el de ustedes, así que háganse un favor dejen de quejarse, nosotras no lo hacemos de acuerdo

Ayyyyyy esta bien. Refunfuñaban los jóvenes Potter

- Lily, tu sabes de lo que ellos están hablando?

Ni idea peter, creo que es hora en que James nos explique algunas cosas, deberíamos de preguntarles a los 4 en el almuerzo

EN EL ALMUERZO EN LA SALA COMÚN

James, Daniel, Jhon, Samuel. Necesitamos hablar seriamente con ustedes.

Si, creo que ya sabemos que se trata pero no creo que sea buena la idea... decía Samuel con preocupación

Pero nosotros prometemos no decir nada, nos tienen muy preocupados.. Decía Sirius

Ahhhhhh esta bien, pero no diremos todo, solamente lo que no pueda afectar nada; además así podremos sacar muchas cosas que nos atormentan... Decía Jhon tristemente

Muy bien, por eso nos basta... James dinos que esta pasando

_James tomó aire y empezó a hablar:_

Todo empezó hace más de 100 años, cuándo el c... digo la familia Potter hizo un trato con los regentes de las 3 familias Angel: Los Angel, Los JeanAngel y los RiunAngel.

Fue un trato de casamiento? Preguntaba Lily como temiendo la respuesta

No exactamente. Respondió Samuel. Fue un trato de protección; aunque algunos de nosotros se han casado con personas de esa familia. El trato de protección es muy complejo, solo sabemos que los guardianes son escogidos por los espíritus ancestros de la familia Angel y son mandados a la tierra para proteger a alguien en particular, existen varios tipos de guardianes, y cuándo su trabajo en la tierra termina ellos mueren

Y eso que tiene que ver con ustedes? Preguntaba Sirius

Más de lo que tú te puedas imaginar, respondía Jhon ante un confundido Sirius

Esperen un momento... dicen que los 3 regentes de la familia Angel? Se refieren a Rina y a sus familiares? Pregunta Sora asombrada?

En efecto, ellas son las guardianas nuestras. Destino, Sabiduría, Fuerza y Unión. Eso es lo que ellas protegen en cada uno de nosotros

No puedo creerlo, y que protege cada una? Preguntaba Remus curioso

Lo sentimos pero creo que ya hablamos demasiado, pregunten otra cosa, eso no lo podemos decir, Respondía Daniel un poco triste

Esta bien, me gustaría saber porque se fueron a esa reunión en el gran salón y porque vinieron tan tristes? Decía sora con cierta preocupación hacia james y sus nuevos amigos

Bueno, él porque de nuestra presencia no lo podemos decir pero nuestra reacción sí. Decía Jhon conteniendo las lágrimas

Explíquense que yo no entiendo nada! Decía peter perdiendo la paciencia

Ellas deben sacrificar todo por nosotros, dijo James

Que?

Lo que dije, ellas sacrifican su tiempo, su familia, su felicidad, todas las cosas que una adolescente haría, todo por protegernos. Los de la familia angel, o bueno por lo menos los que tienen a alguien a quien proteger completan su felcidad después de la muerte, y parte aquí cumpliendo su trabajo

No lo puedo creer ellas hacen eso! Eso es un gran sacrificio! Decía Wendy asombrada

Una persona que hace eso, que se sacrifica por alguien, lo hace por más que compromiso no creen? A mí me parecen que ellas están enamoradas de ustedes saben? Decía Sirius un poco pensativo

_Para los muchachos, no fue nada agradable recibir esa noticia, estaban enfadados, no se imaginaban cuánta furia había en los cuatro hasta que James se levanto y empezó a pegarle puños a Sirius y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos:_

TU CREES QUE ESAS ES UNA BUENA CONCLUSIÓN!

TU NO TIENES NI IDEA DE TODO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO! NO TIENES NI IDEA LO QUE SE SIENTE PERDER UN SER QUERIDO, NO TIENES NI IDEA LO QUE SE SIENTE NO DESPEDIRSE DE AQUELLA PERSONA! NO TIENES NI IDEA LO QUE ELLA HA SENTIDO, LO QUE YO HE SENTIDO PORQUE ESA MUERTE ES CULPA MÍA...

James, cálmate por favor no entendemos nada de lo que dices. Gritaba Lily sin éxito alguno.

Lo siento james pero estas fuera de control.. Decía Jhon alzando la varita._ En ese momento dijo " Sueño de eternidad", James cayo al suelo quedando en un profundo sueño..._

- Dime que les has hecho, bueno solo lo he dormido para que deje de hacer escándalos, aunque nosotros tampoco estamos muy contentos con lo que dijo Sirius, al contrario estamos muy ofuscados, estas ofendiendo la memoria de todos los que murieron por proteger nuestra familia. Decía Jhon más calmado que James.

Me podrías explicar que está pasando? No entiendo nada Decía Sirius

Bien, recuerdan el día del baile que James fue a casa?

Sí lo recordamos pero que tiene que ver...

Bueno, ese día murieron muchas personas importantes para nosotros 4. Murió mi madre y mi hermana. Decía Jhon con melancolía

También murieron mis padres, solo quedamos vivos mis 3 hermanas y yo, y murió una persona de su familia muy importante para James. Decía Samuel mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

Quien? Preguntaba Remus ya extremadamente preocupado

Lo siento pero eso debe responderlo él, decía Daniel tristemente. Pero lastimosamente no solo ellos murieron

Entonces quien más falleció? Preguntaba Sora

Bueno, los familiares de nosotros tenían unos guardianes ellos también murieron, lastimosamente eran la hermana de Tábata, el padre de Yume y...

Y? Preguntaban todos al mismo tiempo

El prometido de Rina. Decía Samuel tristemente. Fue la que más sufrió. Ella no fue al funeral de su novio por ir a acompañar a James en sus problemas, ella lloro mucho aunque James no lo sabe y pido que no se lo digan, ella nunca quiso mostrarle a James su debilidad. Él se siente altamente responsable por eso sin serlo y no quiero que le digan esta bien.

- Está bien, no diremos nada. Lo prometo. Decía Lily

Lo sé. Ahora entiendo porque james te quiere tanto, eres muy comprensiva. Ahora si nos disculpan nos llevaremos a James, debemos prepararnos nos vemos.

A donde van? Preguntaba Peter

Bueno no lo sabremos

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

_A la hora de la comida, los 4 potter y sus guardianas traían puestas unas sudaderas a diferencia, todo el mundo les preguntaba porque vestía así pero nadie respondió. A las 7.00 PM Rachel, la lechuza blanca de Rina llego con un mensaje:_

_Muchachos:_

_Ya he llegado, James, Daniel, Jhon y Samuel los quiero ver en 5 minutos en el estadio y muchachas Jean Pierre las esta esperando en el lago._

_Este papel se auto destruirá en 4... 3... 2... 1..._

Valla se nota que han tomado todas las precauciones del caso. Decía Samuel impresionado.

Será mejor que nos vallamos no tienen ni idea como son Marion y Jean Pierre con el incumplimiento. Decía Yume burlonamente

- Oigan a donde van? Preguntaba Sirius

Vamos a entrenar? Nos vemos mañana, le decía James mientras corría saliendo del gran comedor

- Bueno muchachas, mucha suerte. Prometemos poner todo de nosotros

También decimos lo mismo cuídense mucho, nos vemos mañana en clases

EN EL ESTADIO 

_El entrenamiento fue algo complicado, para el calentamiento, Marion los puso a darle 100 vueltas a la cancha y 60 flexiones de pecho, además empezaron con las bases para aprender Karate, además de aprender a levitar y tele transportarse._

_Se caían con mucha frecuencia, perdían el aliento, sé desconcentraban fácil... que más decir fue un desastre pero bueno a las 3.00 AM ya habían aprendido a levitar y recorrer largas distancias en el aire, sin embargo estaban exhaustos. Después del entrenamiento cada uno se dirigió a su habitación y se quedaron profundamente dormidos._

EN EL LAGO 

El entrenamiento de las muchachas fue mucho pero. Cuándo llegaron el lago ya no era lago era fuego, Tenían que empezar con el enfrenamiento a soportar grandes temperaturas.

Además el maestro hizo que no utilizaran ni los báculos ni las varitas debían pelear con los hechizos, consigo mismas, (obviamente él creo una copia de casa una. El entrenamiento fue muy duro, ya que la copia tenía las habilidades mucho mas desarrolladas que ellas, además pensaban del mismo modo, el entrenamiento fue muy duro.

A las 6.00 AM, cuándo se termino el entrenamiento, estaban llenas de heridas, raspones, sucias, no tenían alientos de nada solo querían dormir, sin embargo el maestro que no podían ir a donde la señora Pomfey a que les curara las heridas, debían ser ellas quien se las vendaran y soportaran las molestias que esto podría ocasionarles. Las muchachas no rechistaron y con mucha dificultad llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, afortunadamente los muchachos seguramente seguían dormidos.

Sentían mucho alivio, no dejaría que ellos las vieran en ese estado.

EN EL GRAN SALÓN

OIGAN! DESPIERTENNNNNNNNNNNNN. Decía Remus con impaciencia

Lo siento es que estamos muertos. Decía Jhon casi adormilado

Luego que clase de entrenamiento recibieron. Preguntaba curiosamente Peter.

No te lo diré, pero te aseguro que no fue nada fácil, decía James. Me preocupa es que no he visto a las chicas desde que nos levantamos

De pronto cuándo Uds. llegaron ellas ya estaban dormidas no? Decía Wendy como si fuera obvio

Nop, ellas entrenan 10 horas, además no la viste llegar porque ella ya no duerme en la habitación de ustedes

A no? Entonces donde

Ella duerme con las demás quien sabe en que parte de la sala de Gryffindor, no tenemos ni idea

_Cuándo hablaban animadamente, 4 sombran muy pálidas y despaciosas llegaban al gran comedor con gran dificultad. En ese momento estaban tan adoloridas..._

DIOS MIO! QUE LES PASO. Preguntaba james casi llorando al verlas

No se preocupen, estamos bien. _En ese momento las 4 cayeron al piso debido a la debilidad._

Preciosa esta bien? Preguntaba Remus. Que clase de entrenamiento tuvieron que las dejo así

Solo te diré que fue extremadamente doloroso. Dijo Yume mientras trataba inútilmente de coger la cuchara para comer

AUCH! Ahora entiendo él porque de lo que nos dijo el maestro no puedo ni coger la cuchara. Ni modos no podremos comer será mejor que nos vallamos a clase chicas. Decía Tábata ya resignada

Ahh no de ninguna manera se quedaran sin comer, si es necesario nosotros les daremos el desayuno Decía Remus con decisión al ver a las muchachas en tan mal estado-

OH, no te molestes podemos soportarlo. Decía Tábata tratando de ser convincente

_Sin embargo fue inútil, los merodeadores se empeñaron en darles el desayuno, incluso no las dejaron caminar para ir a clase._

EN CLASE DE TRANSFORMACIONES...

Bien hoy vamos a ver como transformar una mesa en un perro. Primero le dan 2 golpes a la varita y dice "pemana". Muy bien ahora van a practicar

- señoritas Ángel, el profesor Dumbeldore ha dado permiso de que se tomen libre las clases de hoy, además me llegó el informe que ustedes de Beauxbatons ya vieron eso no es así, bueno váyanse y descansen

Se lo agradecemos. _Las 4 salieron del salón ante la mirada de tristeza de sus amigos._

EN EL ALMUERZO 

Sinceramente estoy muy preocupado. Decía Daniel

Sí y yo. Decía Lily creo que deberíamos ir a mirar como están

Creo que iré yo. Dijo Sirius con determinación Si están muy mal les aviso

EN LA SALA COMUN

Bueno ya estoy aquí, pero ahora como encuentro la habitación de ellas... aaaa ya sé con el mapa, espero que este ahí.

_En efecto, después de unos segundos de mirar el mapa llegó a la habitación. Cuándo entro silenciosamente vio a 3 muchachas en sus respectivas camas. 3 de ellas dormían y una parecía estar en la ducha, Cuándo Rina salió, este la vio llorando parecía estar llena de vendajes parecía una momia..._

DIOS MÍO RINA! MIRA COMO ESTAS? VAMOS DONDE LA SEÑORA POMFEY ELLA TE CURARÁ. Dijo Sirius preocupado al verla en ese estado

Gracias Sirius por tu preocupación pero no podemos ir. El maestro nos prohibió ir, debemos soportar todas las incomodidades que todas estas heridas nos puedan causar. Decía Rina con tristeza

ESO ES INJUSTO! MIRA COMO ESTAS! TE IMAGINAS COMO SÉ PONDRA JAMES CUANDO SE ENTERE, QUE CLASE DE ENTRENAMIENDO TUBIERON! JAMES NO LLEGÓ ASÍ! DIME!

- Te lo diré si me prometes no contarle a James, como ya te habrás enterado, nosotras como guardianas debemos estar preparadas para protegerlos a ellos.

Muy bien te lo prometo, pero cuéntame me tienes muy preocupado

Bueno.. tuvimos que entrenado en un lago de fuego

Un lago de fuego? Pero aquí no hay tal cosa

Lo se, nuestro maestro transformo el lago en fuego para nuestro entrenamiento para soportar altas temperaturas, además nos hizo pelear sin varita contra unas copias que hizo de nosotras.

Increíble! Pero como pelean si varita eso es imposible. Decía asombrado

Claro que es posible, nosotras fuimos entrenadas desde los 3 años para usar hechizos sin varita, pero sin muy diferentes y poderosos.

Wow, ahora entiendo porque. No te preocupes, no le diré nada a James ni a nadie pero con una condición.

Condición? Creo que conociéndote no tengo opción verdad, decía divertida

Me temo que no.

Ahhhh esta bien, que me propones

Que me dejes cuidarte cada que vengas de los entrenamientos, yo se que no es mucho, pero me gustaría hacer algo por ti.

Esta bien, acepto. Y es mejor que te vallas a clase, se van preocupar si te ven aquí. Ah yo te pido un favor, no le digas a nadie donde queda nuestro dormitorio. Colocaré un hechizo anti rastreo para que nadie sepa si siquiera James donde queda. Esta bien

Muy bien. Me voy a clase que descanses.

MAS TARDE EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

Muchachos, les tengo una noticia. La próxima semana se habrá un baile para celebrar el inicio de la navidad. Es todo puedes empezar a comer.

_En ese momento una lechuza cayó en manos de yume. Su cara cambió totalmente, estaba pálida, parece que ya sabía el contenido de la carta._

**Hola muchachas!. No dejen que ninguno lea esta carta. Les informo que no deben aceptar ninguna invitación al baile, si es necesario digan que ya tienen con quien ir. Algo malo esta pasando cerca de Hogwarts y necesitamos su ayuda. Vengan rápido a la oficina de Dumbeldore.**

**Marion**

Muchachas que les pasa, están pálidas. Preguntaba Remus

Ehh no nada, creo que se me han quitado las ganas de comer. Decía Yume

Y a mi

Y a nosotras también, nos vemos mañana en clase chicos.

Espero que tengas la oportunidad de invitar a la señorita evans al baile, recuerda que ella ya no tiene novio. Le decía Rina a James mientras este se ponía como un tomate.

- Ehh este James... puedo preguntarte algo? Decía Sirius algo asustado y serio

Claro dime.

Bueno.. es que yoooo me preguntaba sí...

Habla ya!

No había inconveniente si invitaba a Rina al baile. Decía bastante rojo

En serio? No me digas que te gusta mi hermanita eh?

Pues... no lo sé, aún lo intento averiguar

Bueno si lo pones así creo q no hay ningún problema por mí.

EN LA OFICINA DE DUMBLEDORE

-Bien ya estamos aquí dígannos que es lo importante

Bien, iré directo al grano. Voldemort se está moviendo hacia Hogwarts, y tememos que a ellos les haga algo, ustedes mas que nadie saben las intenciones de acabar con todos los Potter.

Bien y cuál es el plan? Preguntaba Tábata algo preocupada

Los 7 escudos sagrados

No me digas que...

Así es, ustedes se encargarán de haces los 3 escudos de afuera, los 2 siguientes los haremos Jean Pierre y yo, los otros interiores los harán los líderes del clan guardián

Pero.. Para eso hay que tener una preparación diaria, como haremos si estamos en clase.

Hable con Dumbledore y ha dado permiso para que se ausenten lo que queda de esta semana y la otra, como el entrenamiento para esto es por medio de la meditación, haremos un hechizo de sueño eterno y así podrán aparte de curar sus heridas y entrenar

Muy bien, pueden retirarse a clase, ahora vallan a clase y coman bien, colocaremos el hechizo cuándo lleguen de comer

DESPUÉS DE LA CENA

Este... Rina, puedo hablar con tigo un momento? Decía Sirius algo colorado

Si, claro, dime.

Bueno... yo me preguntaba sí... este yo.. Digo hu... ach que si tu querías ir al baile con migo!

No sabes cuánto me halaga eso Sirius... pero ya tengo con quien ir... de verdad lo siento. Decía Rina tristemente

OH no te preocupes, iremos en otra ocasión. Decía Sirius aguantando las ganas de llorar. Pero al menos dime quien es tu afortunado acompañante?

Ehh este.. Es un secreto? Agregaba mientras mentalmente decía(Que ya no me pregunte más, Él es capaz de sacarme la verdad)

Me estas diciendo la verdad?.. Es que siento como sí tu. _pero no lo dejaron continuar_

Disculpen. Rina vamos a comenzar, sube las demás están arriba. Decía Marion. Joven Black, James me ha hablado mucho de usted sabe?

Ohh, gracias

Bien, debo irme, nos vemos después Sirius. Dijo esto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se dirigía a toda prisa hacia su recámara

Debo contarle esto a James

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS

Hola Canuto! Que tal, me vas a dar el honor de ir con mi hermanita al baile?

Nop. Decía tristemente, ella me dijo que ya tenía alguien con quien ir, pero a decir verdad no le creí

Y eso? Decía James preocupado

Bueno, se puso nerviosa cuándo le pregunte con quien iba... iba a intentar sacarle la verdad, pero una muchacha muy linda por cierto me interrumpió.

Una mujer?

Si, y me dijo que te conocía.. creo que se llamaba Marion

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, Marion esta aquí? Eso esta muy raro

Porque la conoces? Claro es una guardiana, ella es la que nos estrena a mis primos y a mí. Por casualidad no iba un hombre con ella?

Ahora que lo dices.. Sí

Dios mío! Algo debe estar pasando para que Marion y Jean Pierre estén aquí, necesito averiguar que esta pasando aquí, pero no sé dónde esta la habitación de ellas...

Ay Cornamenta, si supieras que yo si sé donde esta... me matarías, y ella me mataría si te digo donde esta, la mejor será no decir nada.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS GUARDIANAS 

Bien vamos a comenzar

_Las 4 muchachas se recostaron en sus respectivas camas. En ese momento Rina y Jean Pierre exclamaron. Sueño de eternidad, que solo vienes en las noches quédate con nosotros y dale descanso a estos 6 guardianes que presentes estamos, para que le des descanso a nuestros cuerpos y que en 10 días despertemos, listos y frescos para nuestro trabajo cumplir... sueño de eternidad derrama tu magia sobre nosotros y prepara nuestros espíritus para nuestra misión._

_Después de recitar el conjuro, un manto azul cubrió a los 6 presentes, y todos quedaron profundamente dormidos._

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS 

JAMES! JAMES!

Que esta pasando muchachos, pregunbata Remus por tanta gritería

Ya viste la cadena James? Decía Daniel preocupado

No que pasa?

NO LA HAS VISTO! ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE... SI NO HAS VISTO LOS ESCUDOS ESTÁN ACTIVOS. Gritaba Samuel a James

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. CÓMO ASÍ QUE ESTÁN ACTIVOS DONDE ESTÁN ELLAS ENTONCES?

Alto ahí, antes de que sigan me explican que son los escudos?

Bueno... has visto la cadena de estrellas que tengo? O bueno es propiedad de Rina, generalmente cuándo esa estrella se torna blanca es porque se activa un escudo de protección sobre nosotros. Decía James

Y eso que tiene de malo? Decía Remus sin entender nada

Bueno, significa que en esto momento ellas no están en condiciones de vigilarnos y la energía que tiene la cadena lo hace por ellas me entiendes?

Sí así lo pones.. Será que tiene algo que ver que la persona que los entrena a ustedes estaría aquí?

Creo que sí, será mejor esperar hasta mañana y preguntar

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LILY Y SUS AMIGAS

Díganme con quien van a ir al baile?

Bueno, yo voy a ir con Remus! Decía Sora muy contenta

Yo con Daniel, el primo de Potter... y me imagino señorita Evans que esta esperando que tu amado potter te pida que valla con tigo no?

Bueno... a decir verdad no creo que valla con migo, yo creo que va a decirle a Rina que valla con él. Decía tristemente

A decir vedad te equivocas querida amiga

Porque dices eso Yume?

Bueno que no es obvio? Además cuándo salimos del gran comedor, escuche decirle Rina a James que ella esperaba que te invitara; además Sirius me dijo que tenía pensado invitar a Rina al baile.

En serio? Valla que felicidad. Decía Lily mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. Solo espero que se me cumpla.

_Pasaron 2 días desde entonces, nadie en la torre de Gryffindor había visto a las 4 muchachas, nadie daba razón de ellas. Sirius por su parte había intentado ingresar al dormitorio de ellas pero parecía haber desaparecido de ese lugar; James, Daniel, Samuel y Jhon no habían encontrado respuesta aunque indagaron en todo el colegio, y mandaron cartas a sus familiares no hallaron respuesta..._

Oye James han sabido algo de ellas? Preguntaba Lily preocupada al ver la expresión de James

No, el último que las vio, o bueno el último que vió a Rina fue Sirius, desde entonces nadie ha sabido nada de ellas y me estoy preocupando

No-te angustis seguro en estos días aparecerán

Gracias lyls, a propósito quería preguntarte sí... tu... este yo.. ehh

Si james dime(mientras pensaba: ¡¡¡¡¡ por fin... se me cumplió!)

Si tu querías ir al baile con migo... mientras bajaba la cabeza de lo rojo que estaba

Me encantaría, decía contenta, mientras se alejaba de él

CONTINUARÁ...

Q les pareció? Dejen reviews me gustaría saber q piensan de mi fic

THANKS

AU REVOIR


End file.
